Una segunda oportunidad
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Después de recibir la invitación de boda de sus amigos, Kai debe enfrentarse a una difícil decisión, continuar con su monótona vida o arriesgarse a buscar la felicidad que creyó perdida... beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Aquel solitario y atractivo hombre tomó entre sus dedos el vaso de fino cristal y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Los hielos hicieron su característico sonido al chocar contra el cristal y la bebida se deslizó por su garganta. Con un suspiro dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa que ocupada y miró a su alrededor. En aquel bar, las parejas reían y conversaban. Había grupos de amigos divirtiéndose y otras cuentas personas esperando por alguien especial, y luego estaba él. Solo. Como siempre, como cada año.

Miró entretenido su Whisky, y sonrió de lado pensando tontamente lo mucho que le recordaba ese color a los ojos de su ex compañero de equipo. ¿Cuantos años habían pasado de eso? 10? 15? no lo recordaba con exactitud. Había días que lo recordaba con mayor intensidad que otro, y eran esos días, los que decidía ir a ese bar. Se había vuelto una especie de ritual, no estaba seguro de como empezó o porque, pero sentir el calor de la bebida recorrer su garganta, le reconfortaba un poco, y el ambiente tranquilo de ese lugar le llenaba de una paz pasajera.

Kai jugó un poco con el vaso entre sus dedos, haciendo girar un poco, solo un poco, recordando el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba ahí sentado. Esa mañana había sido particularmente pesada, reunión tras reunión. Desde que su abuelo había muerto y él había pasado a ocupar su lugar como cabeza de la compañía, sus días se habían transformado en eso, un desfile continuo de personas molestas buscando su aprobación. Odiaba a esas personas, a ese grupo de aduladores que solo buscaban su propio beneficio, pero odiaba más en lo que se había convertido él, era igual a ellos. Los medios de comunicación habían dicho que era un genio de las finanzas, que su abuelo estaría orgulloso y quien sabe que tantas patrañas más, ¿qué rayos podrían saber ellos?

Bebió un sorbo más del vaso y suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a esas reuniones aburridas, sin embargo, el problema había sido una llamada inesperada. Aquella llamada lo había sacado completamente de su perfectamente aburrida rutina de reuniones interminables y adulaciones continuas; había sido tan profundo el shock, que por primera vez en años, se quedó sin palabras cortantes y solo escuchó enmudecido la noticia: ' ** _Nos casaremos_** ' le habían informado ' ** _Kai? Max y yo nos casaremos, ¿vendrás a la boda?_** ' y aquella pregunta pareció flotar junto a las demás palabras como una hoja al viento, perdiéndose en la lejanía de sus pensamientos. Cuando al fin logró responder, simplemente escupió un ' ** _Estoy ocupado ahora, te llamo después_** ' y colgó. Ahora estaba ahí, con su trago en una mano y la invitación en la otra.

Tenía años sin verlos, sin verlo a él, y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para volver a verle, volver a ver su sonrisa, volver a ver sus ojos y escucharlo decir su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su piel se volvía de gallina con tan solo pensarlo. Tantos años invertidos suprimiendo esos sentimientos y ahora se daba cuenta que con solo imaginárselo frente a él perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo. ¡Pero que desperdicio de tiempo! ¿Acaso nunca podría superarlo? Kai miró molesto su vaso vacío, necesitaba otro trago, aun podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza ante su solo recuerdo y quería nublar ese pensamiento lo más rápidamente posible.

Le hizo una rápida seña a la mesera y casi de inmediato la chica se acercó con otro trago idéntico al anterior. Ella le sonrió coqueta y le preguntó sugerente si deseaba algo más. Aquello le hizo gracia al ruso, ¡ella era tan ingenua!, tenía la tonta esperanza que algún día él accedería y le pediría una cita... ¿que acaso nunca se rendiría?

- **No gracias** \- respondió el con una media sonrisa que ruborizó a la mesera y se alejó no sin antes chocar con un par de mesas. ¿Se vería él así, igual de patético que la chica, cuando lo volviera a ver? quizá lo mejor sería no ir a la boda y ahorrarse todo ese problema, pero, ¡la tentación era tan grande! quería, no, necesitaba saber ¿que había sido de su vida? ¿Y si se hubiera casado? ¿Y si tenía hijos? No, lo mejor era no ir, no sabía si podría soportar eso, si aquello era verdad, toda su frágil burbuja se rompería y su corazón no lo resistiría, eso era seguro.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante esos pensamientos, así que bebió de un sorbo la mitad de su trago, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco ante el calor de la bebida. Llevaba años ignorando sus sentimientos, pensando, infantil-mente quizá, que los años no habían pasado para sus compañeros y que ellos seguían exactamente igual que cuando él partió. Para Kai, Tyson seguía siendo el atolondrado aquel que se jactaba de ser el mejor del mundo, corriendo a todos lados junto a Max, quien seguía comiendo todo con exceso de mostaza o azúcar, con esa sonrisa confiada y animosa. Seguramente Kenny seguía pegado a su laptop, sobre analizando todo, sacando de problemas a Tyson y Max. Y Ray, él seguramente estaría en su aldea perdida en las montañas chinas, con su antiguo equipo, con la peli rosa pegada a su espalda...

Terminó su trago y analizó la invitación. Seguramente la había diseñado Hilary, esa chica era una controladora, pero tenía buen gusto y esa invitación tenía su sello personal. El papel, los colores, la caligrafía impecable... si, esa era obra de Hilary. Un zumbido lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a mirar la pantalla encendida de su celular. Era Tyson.

- **¿Qué?** \- contestó de mala gana, estuvo tentado a no contestar, pero su mano lo traicionó y ahora tenía su teléfono en la oreja, deseando no haber contestado esa llamada.

- **¡Uyy el señor importante!, dijiste que me llamarías luego, ya es luego y no haz llamado, ¿Que no te alegras por nosotros?** \- dijo con su fastidiosa voz - t **odos los demás han respondido de inmediato, excepto tú, la boda es la próxima semana, vendrás ¿cierto?** \- por alguna razón, toda aquella palabrería fue confusa para Kai, solamente escuchó ' _ **Los demás**_ ' ¿quiénes eran los demás? debía saber, no, necesitaba saber.

- **¿Quiénes asistirán?** \- dijo secamente, quizá más de lo necesario, pero al fin su Whisky había hecho su trabajo, nublando sus sentimientos un poco.

- **Pues todos** \- dijo- **Mi hermano y el abuelo, Judy y Taro, Kenny y Hilary, Emily y Michael, Ray y Mariah...** -

¿Es posible escuchar cómo se rompe un corazón? en ese preciso instante, Kai podría jurar que lo escuchó, un crash inconfundible muy dentro de su pecho, seguido por una punzada que recorrió su brazo izquierdo - **ahí estaré-** se escuchó decir, e inmediatamente después se odió más que a los aduladores de su trabajo.

- **¡Genial viejo!, te estaremos esperando, Max se pondrá muy feliz cuando le cuente, ¡al fin nos reuniremos!** -

Pero qué ironía, de un lado de la línea, la felicidad era palpable, genuina, del otro, con una fingida sonrisa, se despidió el ruso, tratando que sus palabras no mostraran el dolor que ahora sentía. ¿Por qué había accedido? lo mejor era no asistir, ya lo había decidido, entonces ¿porque? con solo escuchar su nombre, solo su nombre y su boca habían reaccionado sola. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre su ahora corto cabello, acomodando sus codos en la mesa - **pero ¿qué he hecho?** \- se dijo en voz baja, arrepentido de su respuesta. ¿Qué haría al verlo feliz con alguien más que no era él? no quería perder la cordura, no otra vez, esa había sido la razón principal por la que se marchó tantos años atrás. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarlo, verlo sonreírle a ella, solo a ella, y parecer tranquilo ante la situación, pretender que no sentía celos y unas ganas incontrolables de desaparecerla y quedarse con él, de abrazarlo y jurarle que no se volverían a separar jamás...

- **no sé si pueda con esto** \- se dijo - **no sé si lo logre...Ray.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- **¡No, no y no!** \- Gritó la joven mujer castaña con la carpeta negra en una mano y el celular en la otra - **¡Le dije claramente que quería orquídeas! ¡Esas son Petunias! ¡Necesito orquídeas para los centros de mesa! ¿Dónde están mis orquídeas?** \- La mujer parecía fuera de control, sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas por el coraje y parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque - **Esto no está bien, no está bien, la recepción empezará en un par de horas y ahora tenemos las flores equivocadas...** -encendió, con más fuerza de la necesaria, el auricular en su oreja derecha - **¿Kenny?** \- dijo a manera de saludo - **por favor dame buenas noticias, aquí todo es un desastre... ¡Hey tú!, ¡esa escultura de hielo va en la otra mesa!** -

- **tranquila Hilary, todo saldrá bien, los músicos ya están aquí, y se están preparando, el chef ya está listo y los meseros ya están acomodando las mesas-** informaba contento el hombre con anteojos que antes era conocido como el Jefe - **dime, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo más cariño?**

- **No cielito, eres el mejor, avísame cuando los novios estén listos** \- dijo mucho más tranquila la castaña y después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa cortó la comunicación.

- **Disculpe** \- dijo un muchacho tocando su hombro - **¿son estas las flores que ordenó?** \- preguntó temeroso el muchacho, mostrando un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas blancas, obteniendo una sonrisa de la mujer con la carpeta negra.

Era una hermosa y despejada noche, completamente opuesta a los sentimientos que tenía él en ese justo momento, se sentía nervioso y preocupado. Había librado una batalla interna durante horas, pero finalmente estaba ahí, frente a las puertas del salón de fiesta donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción de la esperada boda. Podía escuchar la música y las voces de todos sus conocidos. Se armó de fuerza y respiró profundo, he hizo su entrada.

El salón era espléndido, las luces, las flores, la música, todo era perfecto, y abrumador. No había bien entrado al salón, cuando sintió los brazos de Max en su cuello.

- **¡Viniste!, ¡En serio estás aquí!** \- Decía el joven rubio perfectamente vestido en un traje negro combinado con una hermosa camisa blanca y un chaleco celeste a juego con su corbata que resaltaban sus azules ojos - **acompáñame, Tyson está por acá** \- dijo contento - **se pondrá muy feliz, empezábamos a creer que no llegarías, en cuanto llegue Ray al fin estaremos los 5 juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no? será increíble, he esperado por esto durante tanto tiempo...** -

- **Kai, el príncipe de hielo, Hiwatary, empezaba a pensar que no llegarías** \- Comentó una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño en un hermoso vestido entallado color verde esmeralda, que, por poco no logra reconocer.

- **¿Hilary?** \- al fin habló haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

- **¿Sorprendido?** \- dijo ella sonriendo

- **¡Viejo!** \- exclamó el otro novio y abrazó el ruso igual que Max lo había hecho unos instantes atrás - **ven, siéntate en esta mesa, es la mesa de honor** -dijo guiñando un ojo, con una eterna sonrisa que evidenciaba su alegría.

Kai lo miró detenidamente, se veía tan feliz, casi tan feliz como Max. Lucía un traje similar al de Max, pero en una tonalidad más oscura y en lugar de corbata, tenía un corbatón de seda. El japonés hablaba y hablaba, sonreía y volvía hablar, pero para Kai, todo aquello carecía de importancia. su mirada se quedó perdida en un solo punto, luego de que el novio señalara la puerta y pronunciara ese nombre que tanto temía y ansiaba escuchar ' _ **Ray llegó'**_ eso había dicho y su corazón se congeló en ese mismo instante.

Ahí en la puerta, abrazando a Max, estaba él. El culpable de sus noches en el aquel tranquilo bar, el responsable de todas esas horas de indecisión, el causante de todos esos sentimientos que no podría ocultar por más tiempo. Ahí, sonriente, ignorante de todo lo que causaba en él estaba Ray Kon.

Kai avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y se detuvo en seco. De pie tras de él estaba la china peli rosa de vestido largo, rosado, para variar, sonriendo como siempre que estaba a junto a él. Su rostro se endureció con odio al verla ahí, sonriente, saludando a todos los presentes y pensó que necesitaba un trago con urgencia al verla colgarse del brazo de Ray y señalar hacia donde estaba él.

- **¡Ray!** \- exclamó el japonés alzando los brazos y agitándolos para que el asiático lo viese, y dio resultado, pues rápidamente se acercó sonriendo y saludando.

Con cada paso de Ray, Kai podía sentir como su respiración se atoraba en sus pulmones y su corazón latía más y más a prisa. Todo se movía en cámara lenta, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Ya nada más importaba, realmente nunca le importó, todo lo que podía ver o de lo único que era consiente era de la sonrisa del chino pelinegro. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegó frente a él.

- **Hola, Kai** \- dijo él, son su hermosa voz, sonaba casi igual de como la recordaba, con ese dulce acento que le encantaba.

- **Hola Ray** \- contestó a su vez, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al mencionar su nombre.

- **Hola Kai** \- y su hermosa burbuja de ensueño desapareció con la chillante y molesta voz de la chica - **Luces muy apuesto, ¿viniste solo?-**

Esa noche tenía todos los elementos para ser perfecta, había comida, música, entretenimiento y todos sus amigos, pero por alguna razón, algo no se sentía bien.

Miró hacia la pista de baile, donde Max y Tyson bailaban sonrientes, ajenos a esa sensación extraña y sonrió, ' _ **son ideas mías**_ ' se dijo y regresó a la conversación de Kenny y Hilary.

- _ **Te lo juro, organizar bodas es un trabajo muy duro, pero al verlos tan felices, realmente vale la pena, ¿verdad amor?**_ \- dijo la castaña.

- **por supuesto** \- concordó el de lentes y recibió un beso como respuesta.

- **vaya chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?** \- preguntó la china

- **pues, ¿que serán? ¿5 años?** \- respondió Kenny mirando a su novia buscando su aprobación - **si, 5 maravillosos años** \- sonrió

 **-increíble, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? pues felicitaciones, son una hermosa pareja, ¿verdad cielo?** \- comento haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- **¿eh? ah, claro, felicitaciones** \- contestó algo confuso por el comportamiento de Mariah.

\- **y dinos Kai, ¿qué hay de ti?** -habló de repente la peli rosa- **¿tienes alguna novia o algo así?**

Kai la miró con indiferencia, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle con tanta familiaridad? - **ese** \- contestó al fin - **es un tema del cual no me apetece hablar. Si me disculpan** \- dijo cortésmente y se retiró de la mesa.

- **pero que grosero** \- dijo la china - **no ha cambiado en nada** \- comentó molesta.

- **ha sido culpa tuya** \- murmuró Ray, dejando la servilleta en la mesa - **esa fue una pregunta totalmente inapropiada, después de todo, ese es un tema personal y ni tu ni Kai son buenos amigos** \- explicó poniéndose de pie - **con permiso, ya vuelvo.**

Kai respiró aire fresco, estaba molesto, haber asistido había sido un error, lo supo todo el tiempo, y aun así estaba ahí. Pero que estúpido había sido.

- **¿te molesta si compartimos la terraza?**

Aquella voz paralizó al ruso y temeroso giró obre tus talones, creyendo que al girar él ya no estaría allí, como tantas veces había sucedido en el pasado, pero esta vez él era real. _**'Quizá, solo quizá asistir a esta boda no sea un error del todo**_ ' pensó el ruso y sonrió de lado - **por supuesto que no, Ray** -

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 ** _Flash back_**

 _La tarde moría lentamente con un hermoso espectáculo en el horizonte que se tornaba en colores cobrizos los cuales, daban paso al firmamento nocturno. La luna apareció en el cielo, tan brillante, como declarando que esa noche habría magia flotando en el aire. Todo podía suceder ahora, e internamente, él deseaba que así fuese. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte, estaba asustado, no quería admitirlo, pero era así, estaba asustado de lo que pasaría esa noche, era vergonzoso; él, el príncipe de hielo, estaba asustado; él, el chico rudo del equipo, el que nunca se dejaba vencer, ahora estaba temeroso de la posible respuesta que su compañero de equipo._

 _Se había preparado durante semanas, estaba listo, hoy era la noche en la que finalmente le diría todo lo que sentía por él, y esperaría lo mejor. Sabía de antemano, que el chino era una persona sumamente amable y que comprendería a la perfección su sentir, y que en caso de rechazarlo, lo haría con tacto y dulces palabras, pero había algo muy dentro de él, que le decía que no sería así, que el chino correspondería sus sentimientos e iniciarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas._

 _Kai sonrió ante ese pensamiento y miró nuevamente el ocaso. Habría magia esa noche, estaba seguro y aun ante su nerviosismo, se sintió optimista. El reloj del parque marcó las 7 de la noche y el ruso sintió un nudo en su estómago, ya no tardaría en llegar. Esa era una rutina que habían establecido hacía ya algún tiempo, y ninguno fallaba a su cita de las 7 del sábado. Ese era el momento que podían relajarse y descansar del ruido de la casa Kinomilla y del estrés de la casa Hiwatari. Ese era su momento y ambos lo atesoraban con cariño. Había surgido por casualidad. Ese parque era el punto medio del camino entre las 2 casas y una tarde mágica como esa, en la que kai había salido a tomar aire fresco, se encontró con Ray que regresaba de hacer unas compras. Esa noche pasaron horas platicando y acordaron verse el sábado siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente._

 _- **Hola Kai** \- escuchó su voz y se giró inmediatamente para verlo. Lucía diferente, nervioso, algo preocupado._

 _- **¿sucedió algo?** \- preguntó a su vez, esa noche debía ser perfecta y deseaba que el chino estuviese feliz en todo momento._

 _- **recibí noticias de mi casa** \- habló lentamente, como si buscara las palabras correctas para expresar la situación - **debo volver** \- dijo al fin, con la voz quebrada._

 _- **¿Cuando?** \- preguntó y deseó que la respuesta no fuese una fecha cercana_

 _- **el lunes. Ya compré el boleto.** \- una lagrima se asomó en sus ojos y tan rápido como llegó, desapareció._

 _- **¿Volverás?** \- más que una pregunta, era un suplica para el chino frente a él, más todo era en vano. Con un lento movimiento de cabeza, él mató cualquier esperanza del ruso._

 _Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Kai, enmudeciéndolo y quitando de golpe la venda en sus ojos. No había magia esa noche y ya nunca más la habría. Podría sentir como sus pies se cavaban en el suelo y comenzaba a hundirse, una espesa negrura lo envolvió y el frio heló sus huesos._

 _Un sollozo proveniente de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad. Y ahí frente a él estaba el chico que quería, terriblemente triste por su partida. Pero que egoísta era. Pensando en sus propios sentimientos sin fijarse en los del ojimiel. Él sabía bien que Ray era feliz viviendo en Japón, si debía regresar era por algo muy importante y él debía apoyarlo, después de todo, eran amigos ¿verdad?_

 _Por una fracción de segundo pensó en seguir con su plan, decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero al verlo así, tan triste, desechó esa idea y prefirió tomar asiento en una banca cercana._

 _Ray le siguió limpiando sus ojos - **soy un tonto ¿verdad?** \- sonrió a medias, aun con la mirada inundada en lágrimas, que le partió el corazón a Kai. - **debería estar contento, volveré a ver a mi "familia"** \- comentó haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos. Kai sabía perfectamente que Ray estaba más solo en el mundo que él, quizá por eso se comprendían tan bien uno al otro._

 _- **el abuelo de Lee dijo que era urgente** -comentó como respondiendo a una pregunta nunca formulada. 'Necesita desahogarse' pensó el ruso y escuchó pacientemente, compartiendo con Ray ese momento, tragándose la ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle que se quedara._

 _Ray habló mucho esa noche y Kai no se cansaba de escucharlo, de verlo, tratando de grabar en su mente todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Sabía que ya no tendría oportunidad en el futuro, y eso lo estaba matando._

 _Pero ¿qué más podía hacer que tratar de reconfortarlo? aún eran unos niños de no más de 16 años, ¿que ganaría con confesarse? ¿Abrumar aún más al chino? no valía la pena. Él se iría y algún día, tal y como le había dicho su abuelo, se olvidaría de él y de todos sus amigos._

 ** _Fin flashback_**

' _ **Pero que equivocado estabas abuelo**_ ' pensó el ruso observando al chino recargado en el barandal de la terraza. Ese traje le quedaba esplendido. Quizá era solo un sencillo traje sin corbata o chaleco, pero definitivamente estaba diseñado especialmente para él.

- **Adentro hay mucha gente** \- comentó de repente el pelinegro, sobresaltándolo - **creo que Hilary exagero con las invitaciones. ¿Viste que inclusive vinieron Enrique y Oliver? esto más que una boda parece la fiesta de ceremonia inicial del campeonato mundial**.

Kai se permitió reír ante ese comentario. Si bien él ya lo había pensado, no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Estar con Ray se sentía tan bien... Respiró un poco más de ese aire fresco y una vez más el recuerdo de esa última noche juntos volvió a su mente.

Ahí estaban los 2 solos, como en aquella ocasión, el clima fresco, las estrellas en el cielo, hasta la misma luna de hacía tantos años atrás estaban ahí, exactamente igual, como invitándolo silenciosamente a terminar aquello que empezó tiempo atrás.

- **Ray...** \- le llamó e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol. Su corazón latía aún más fuerte que antes, aún más rápido que aquella última noche. Poco le importaba ahora lo inapropiado del lugar, antes le hubiese preocupado que alguien pudiese verlos o escucharlos, pero ya no. Tal vez era el alcohol que había tomado o la magia de esa noche, pero sabía que debía decirlo, era ahora o nunca.

Ray se giró para verle, prestándole toda su atención. sus hermosos ojos no habían cambiado en nada, quizá ahora lucía un poco más maduro, ya no era el niño de 14 años que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo, no, ya no podía seguir imaginándose que el tiempo no pasaría por ellos, ahora tenía 27 años, era todo un hombre, igual que él, ¿Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado intentando olvidarlo? la intensa y dulce mirada del chino le hizo tragar saliva, estaba listo, no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber si existía algún esperanza o si todo eran castillos en el aire. Pasara lo que pasara, esa noche daría un paso al frente, y con suerte, lo daría acompañado.

- **Ray... yo...** \- comenzó a decir, lo más suave que su voz se lo permitía y sonrió al percibir como el chino se estremeció un poco ante sus palabras.

- **¡Ray! ¿Con que aquí estabas?** \- la pelirosa mujer se acercó molesta, ignorando el mágico momento que acababa de destruir - **¿porque te escondes? pensé que habías ido al baño, pero no, ¡me dejaste sola a propósito!** -

Las palabras murieron en la boca el ruso, que desviando la mirada pensó en lo injusta que era la vida. Por un momento creyó que al fin tendría su respuesta, más de 10 años esperándolo, y nuevamente le fue arrebatado.

- **Mariah, no te abandoné, vine a tomar aire fresco, y si nos disculpas, estoy platicando con Kai,...** -Dijo con voz firme el ojimiel logrado que el corazón de Kai diera un vuelco.

La china dio un pisotón molesta y regresó al salón.

- **¿me decías?** \- preguntó con dulzura, sorprendiendo al ruso por el brusco cambio de personalidad.

- **Parece que se fue muy molesta, ¿no tendrás problemas?** \- preguntó, sin mirarle, sabía que no podría resistirse y había algo que debía averiguar antes de dar cualquier paso en alguna dirección.

- **Ella siempre está molesta por algo** \- minimizó el chino encogiéndose de hombros, solo para liberar un sonoro suspiro

- **Ustedes...** \- temió preguntar - **¿están juntos?**

Ray desvió su mirada, ocultándola a la vista del ruso - **si** \- murmuró - **nuestro matrimonio está arreglado, como lo dicta la tradición** \- explicó el chino, confirmando las sospechas del más alto.

kai sonrió de lado - **ya veo** \- murmuró, sin saber que más decir o hacer

- **Yo no sabía** \- se trató de justificar el de cabello negro - **fue toda una sorpresa para mí.**

- **¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?** \- preguntó más por cortesía que por interés en la respuesta, solo deseaba seguir escuchando su voz, ¡Dios! amaba escuchar su voz...

Ray pareció avergonzado - **10 años, más o menos** -

Ante aquella respuesta, Kai abrió sorprendido sus rojizos ojos, ' _ **¡10 años!'**_ \- **dime, ¿ese fue el motivo por el que regresaste a China?** -

- **Si** \- hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y continuó - **intenté negarme, pero ya sabes, es la "Tradición" y bueno, Mariah es una buena mujer, y me ama y todas esas cosas** \- su voz sonó cansada, como si llevara años repitiendo lo mismo para convencerse a él mismo y a los demás.

- **y ¿tu?** \- preguntó el ruso, sintiendo algo familiar en su interior - **¿la amas?**

Ray parpadeó unos segundos, meditando esa pregunta, llevaba tanto tiempo ignorándola que lo tomó por sorpresa - **eso creo** \- contestó al fin - **digo, somos amigos de la infancia y siempre he sentido algo especial por ella, creo que tengo mucha suerte** -

' _ **Eso no es lo que pregunté**_ ' pensó Kai sonriendo, quizá, después de todo, tenía una oportunidad con Ray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

' _ **¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?... podríamos ir a tomar un café uno de estos días, para recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿te parece?**_ ' aquella invitación seguía rondando su cabeza. Con pereza se giró sobre su costado e ignoró la hora. Aún tenía sueño, apenas si había dormido un par de horas, pero había algo que lo mantenía despierto, intranquilo.

La fiesta había sigo increíble, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la comida fue deliciosa e inclusive había bailado con su prometida, quien pasó de querer matarlo a besarlo apasionadamente en el centro de la pista.

Era extraño, pero lo que más le había gustado, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido estar en la terraza con Kai. Había algo en el ruso que lo hacía sentir feliz y tranquilo, tenía tanto tiempo sintiéndose estresado por lo del asunto del matrimonio que apenas y recordaba lo feliz que había sido en su época de soltero. Suspiró y se dio por vencido, se levantó, tomó algunas cosas de la maleta y entró al baño. Media hora después salió completamente cambiado y arreglado y dio gracias por no compartir la habitación con su prometida, así no se daría cuenta que saldría.

El celular de Kai comenzó a vibrar y de mala gana lo tomó, dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuese que se atreviera a llamarle a esas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su cambio de expresión fue dramático y paso del ceño fruncido a una enorme sonrisa -¿Hola? - contestó de inmediato

- **Kai, buenos días, ¿te desperté?** \- preguntó el chino al otro lado de la línea.

- **claro que no, te puedo ayudar en algo** \- preguntó aun feliz por la llamada.

- **emmm, pensé en lo que dijiste anoche, ¿sigue en pie lo de la taza de café?** -

- **por supuesto, es más, te invito a desayunar** \- contestó aún más sonriente, si eso era posible. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, sintió su corazón saltar con alegría y acordaron verse en un lugar cercano al hotel del chino.

Kai se levantó de un salto y se arregló lo más rápido posible, cuidando cada detalle de su imagen, cuando se sintió satisfecho, salió rumbo al restaurante acordado.

Al llegar lo vio ya sentado, mirando distraído por la ventana. Lucía adorable a los ojos de Kai, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos y aún fuesen adolecentes.

No obstante, al acercarse, se percató del error, ahora Ray no solo era atractivo, era sexy. Su rostro se había afilado y era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Sus hombros se ensancharon y su brazos, o lo que podía ver, estaban bien trabajados. Pero lo que más llamó la atención al ruso, era la sombra de una barba que nunca antes había visto.

Al verle llegar el chino le sonrió, como siempre y aquel gesto enterneció a Kai. Seguía siendo el mismo, es más, podría jurar que ni siquiera era consiente de todas las miradas que atraía, por ese encanto exótico del que era poseedor.

Ray se sintió un poco torpe al ver llegar a Kai. era exactamente como lo imaginaba, después de tanto tiempo tratando de recordar, algunas cosas se había vuelto borrosas en su mente, pero al verlo en la fiesta y platicar con él, todos sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe, y ahora él frío ruso estaba frente a él, sonriéndole, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Un cosquilleo nació en su estómago, igual que la noche anterior, y decidió que le agradaba aquella vieja sensación que creyó olvidada. Solo Kai lograba esa sensación en él, solo él lograba hacerlo sentir nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, solo él tenía ese poder sobre él. Un poder que él mismo le había otorgado hacía años atrás, luego de sus primeras competencias juntos, hombro a hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquellos días y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

- **entonces...** \- comenzó a hablar el ruso, con su acento marcado a pesar de los años.

- **entonces...** \- repitió él, notando un brillo especial en los ojos rojos.

\- **¿ya decidiste si se quedarán más tiempo? o...** \- no quiso formular esa pregunta

\- **no lo he platicado con Mariah.** \- confesó - **pero me gustaría pasar algún tiempo aquí, conti...con todos ustedes-** se corrigió de inmediato, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró de repente, sin razón alguna, al parecer.

- **¡excelente!** \- exclamó el ruso y una sonrisa triunfante surcó su rostro.

Ray se perdió en aquella sonrisa más de lo que desearía admitir. Kai había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, pero su esencia era la misma, podía jurar que ninguno había cambiado en nada, pero al mirarse al espejo, era consciente de la mentira. Ahí frente a él estaba un hombre fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, sumamente atractivo, quizá ya no tenía esa apariencia de rock star que enloquecía a las fanáticas, pero lo compensaba con su galanura nata y porte espectacular. Había cortado su cabello y había retirado el arete de su oreja. Sus marcas azules había desaparecido también, más no así su atlética figura. Ray se reprendió a si mismo por quedarse mirando de esa forma los brazos y pecho del ruso y sin poder evitar sonrojarse, desvió la mirada.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el más alto y sonrió.

- **¿quieres ir a caminar?** \- preguntó casi inocentemente

- **¡claro!** \- respondió aliviado el chino, necesitaba aire fresco.

Ray no comprendía, o no quería comprender aquellas sensaciones que Kai estaba causando en él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le pasaba, que casi no podría recordar cuando fue la última vez sucedió.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía, tan cómodos el uno con el otro, sin la necesidad de romper con aquel momento, que para cuando el chino fue consiente del lugar donde se encontraba, una nueva sensación le recorrió de pies a cabeza. De pronto todo estaba tan claro ante sus ojos.

Ahí, en el mismo parque donde solían reunirse los sábados a las 7, le miró y comprendió. Frente a él, el ruso, con expresión seria, le miraba intensamente, con una flor rojiza como sus ojos, que había cortado intencionalmente, en su mano.

- **la última vez que estuvimos aquí** \- comenzó a decir - **no te dije algo muy importante antes de que partieras...** -extendiendo la flor roja hacia él - **y no quiero que suceda otra vez** -

Las manos del chino temblaron al tomar la flor, sintiendo con el ruso se acercaba más a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Sintió su corazón latir más y más a prisa, y aquella sensación familiar surgió nuevamente.

- **me gustas** \- dijo al fin, con su voz casi en un susurro, solo para él. Un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus mejillas y sintió que sus rodillas no soportarían su propio peso. - **siempre me gustaste** -

¿Que era aquello? ¿Era su sedosa voz? ¿La colonia que le embriagaba? ¿Su calor corporal tan cercano? ¿La forma en que sostenía sus manos? ¿Aquel parque que tantos recuerdos le traía? o ¿su cuerpo respondiendo por cuenta propia? fuese lo que fuese, cuando fue consciente de sus acciones, se encontró besando al ruso frente a él, y todo lo demás careció de importancia.

Aquella sensación que Kai le causaba, era más bien un sentimiento que permaneció oculto, junto a ese deseo que ahora experimentaba. Lentamente, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sintió los fuertes brazos del ruso rodear su cintura.

Una alegría singular llenó su corazón y como si de una vieja máquina recién aceitada, lo sintió latir como hacía años no lo hacía, al ritmo del corazón de Kai.

- **de haber sabido que responderías así** \- bromeó el ruso - **te lo habría dicho aquella noche** -

Ray sonrió ante el comentario y le volvió a besar, ahora más tranquilo, sintiendo esa calma que viene con el descubrimiento de algo muy importante.

- **y ahora que sigue** \- preguntó después de un largo silencio, aun abrazando al ruso.

- **ahora te rapto y vienes a vivir conmigo** \- le propuso sonriente

Ray se deshizo del abrazo y le miro preocupado - **no es tan sencillo** \- la emoción del momento se había terminado, y debía bajar de esa hermosa nube y poner los pies en la tierra, por más doloroso que fuese - **estoy comprometido, debo hablar con Mariah primero... explicarle** \- comenzó a analizar tomando asiento en la banca que había ocupado la última vez.

Kai le imitó y tomó su mano, sintiendo una especie de deja vu ante el momento. - **sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que así me lo permitas** -

Ray sonrió ante ese comentario y le abrazó nuevamente.

No sabía si eso era lo correcto o si estaba mal, pero justo en ese momento se sentía tan bien, que no desea saber nada más.

No muy lejos de ahí, Mariah despertó y se estiró en la cama. Había pasado una hermosa velada, a pesar de todo. Todas las dudas que tenía con ese viaje se habían acabado y ahora, le tocaba a ella planear su propia boda.

Sonrió contenta y miró el anillo en su mano. Quizá no era muy costoso, pero tenía un valor invaluable. Antes que a ella, perteneció a la madre de Ray, que a su vez, perteneció a su abuela. Era una reliquia familiar y ahora estaba en su dedo. Lo besó con ternura y deseó estar ya en su hogar, preparando su vestido y organizando el banquete. ' **ay** **mi amor, s _erá una bellísima sorpresa, Ray_** '

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mariah tenía ya un rato esperando en el restaurante del hotel. Bebía una taza de té caliente, al tiempo que dibujaba círculos con su dedo sobre el banco mantel.

Se sentía tranquila, extrañamente feliz, ese era uno de esos días en los que sientes que nada puede salirte mal, y ella estaba disfrutando esa sensación. A su lado, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar y dejando la taza sobre su plato, se giró para atenderlo.

' _ **un mensaje**_ ' pensó y lo leyó sonriendo ' _ **¿cómo va todo?... Lee**_ ' preguntaba su querido primo, logrando incrementar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Lee siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, de ellos. Siempre al tanto, siempre con ellos, incondicional. Ella amaba a Lee, en el tiempo que Ray se encontraba lejos, él fue su soporte, y eso ella jamás lo olvidaría.

' **muy bien, espero regresar pronto** ' escribió con rapidez, sintiendo a su corazón latir con alegría ante la idea de volver.

¡Tenía tantas cosas por resolver allá! un sentimiento de nostalgia la llenó de pronto. Ella siempre había soñado con su boda con Ray, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de realizarse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dichosos que estarían sus padres de poder ver su propia felicidad.

Hacía ya algunos años que habían muerto, y aun había días en los que pensaba que no se recuperaría de esa perdida. Era más bien como aprender a vivir sin ellos, pues la falta que le hacían, más en momentos como estos, era innegable.

Suspiró algo deprimida y bebió el resto de su taza, prestando atención a la piedra en su dedo que relucía con el sol. Era como si justo en ese momento Ray le sonriera y le recordara que todo estaría bien, y que estarían juntos por siempre. Solo eso necesitó y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

- **Hola Mariah** \- saludó la chica de castaño cabello tomando asiento frente a la china.

- **vaya te tardaste un poco ¿no crees?** \- reclamó sonriendo la otra

-l **o siento, no encontrada donde estacionarme** \- se excusó y sonriendo ordenó una taza de café americano con crema - **¿y Ray? creí que nos acompañaría** \- preguntó la castaña al notar la ausencia del oriental.

- **la verdad no le comenté nada, debe estar aún dormido después de anoche** \- dijo sonrojada la pelirosa. Los ojos de Hilary se abrieron de par en par y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas de tal forma, que estaba segura de que si estuviese tomando algo en ese instante, lo habría escupido de inmediato - **¡me refiero a la boda!** \- chilló Mariah, logrando alcanzar tonalidades de rojo que ni ella misma conocía.

- **jajajaja** \- rio la castaña de buena gana ante el bochorno de la otra - **sabes que yo no me metería en su vida privada, lo que ocurra en esa alcoba es cosa suya** \- le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla - **pero ya en serio, ¿lo han hecho?**

Mariah agachó la mirada y se sonrojó de nuevo - **no, aun no** \- dijo apenada

- **¡ay pero que tiernos!** \- exclamó la otra, sonriendo como si hubiese visto un cachorrito en lugar de su amiga

- **Ray quiere esperar hasta la boda, así que no hemos hecho nunca nada** \- comentó con una especie de molestia en la voz a la cual no le prestó mucha atención - **y ¿tú y Kenny?** \- preguntó curiosa.

- **nosotros ya** \- dijo sintiéndose mayor y con más experiencia que su abochornada amiga - **pero esperar también es muy lindo, quiere decir que te quiere mucho y que te respeta, a ti y a sus tradiciones** \- le recordó.

- **eso si Hil, pero la verdad yo me muero de ganas por estar con él** \- se sinceró la de ojos miel.

- **¿y se lo has dicho?** \- preguntó seria la otra luego de recibir su taza de café y agradecer al mesero.

- **algo así -** respondió - **digo, todo muy sutil, no así como te lo digo a ti** \- confesó mientras agregaba algo de azúcar a su té y daba un sorbo.

-p **ues quizá debas decírselo así como me lo dijiste a mí. Piénsalo Mariah, quizá el cree que la que quiere esperar eres tú, y se está muriendo de ganas por tocarte, justo como tú te mueres por sentirlo. Podría decirse que es injusto para los dos, ¿no lo crees así?** -

Las palabras de Hilary resonaron en su cabeza desde ese momento y durante todo el día, ¿y si Ray también se moría por estar con ella? ¿Y si ese día al fin era el día? ¿Y si todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedírselo?

Un cosquilleo nació en su estómago y la recorrió por completo, logrando una nueva sonrisa, más radiante que las anteriores.

- **quizá tienes razón, y ¿quién sabe? puede que lo intente esta noche** \- comentó antes de tomar un sorbo más a su taza, mirando la sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de su amiga.

- **bien, pero ahora hablemos del asunto que me trajo hasta aquí** \- cambió de tema la castaña y abriendo su maletín, comenzó a sacar revistas, carpetas y cientos de papeles que la china miró fascinada - **¿ya sabes qué tipo de boda quieres?** \- preguntó al tiempo que tomaba una libreta pequeña y su bolígrafo especial para planear bodas, como ella le había llamado.

Ray se recargó en hombro de Kai, después de terminar su helado y suspiró con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba feliz al lado del ruso, y por otro se sentía como una vil rata traicionera por estar con él mientras su prometida lo esperaba en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Kai notó aquello y le abrazó aún más fuerte, trantado de transmitirle su apoyo incondicional. El chino sonrió ante el gesto y cerrando los ojos se acomodó mejor, respirando el suave aroma de su colonia y escuchando el quedo latir del corazón.

- **Daría todo por quedarme justo así el resto de mi vida** \- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

El ruso sonrió ante el comentario y besó sus cabellos azabaches - **podemos quedarnos así o...** \- dijo al tiempo que de un rápido movimiento colocó el cuerpo del chino bajo el suyo y aprovechó para besarlo ante el asombro de Ray - **podríamos quedarnos así también** -

Ray sonrió ampliamente ante ese último beso - **esta posición para el resto de nuestras vidas no está nada mal tampoco** \- bromeó e impulsándose, quedando ahora él arriba - **¿qué te parece, mejor así?** \- preguntó sentándose sobre el abdomen del ruso, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su interior hacerse cada vez más intenso.

- **la posición que más te guste a ti, mientras estés aquí conmigo, para mi estará bien** \- confesó el de tez clara y sentándose, aun con el chino sobre de él, se inclinó para besarlo.

¿Cuán feliz podría ser alguien estando junto a la persona amada? Estando en los brazos de ese ser que puede con un solo vistazo detener o acelerar nuestro corazón, sintiendo ese cálido beso que podría fundir en un abrazo a dos entidades completamente independientes, pero a su vez necesitados una de la otra.

En ese preciso instante, Kai sabía que esa felicidad, que esa dicha que ahora experimentaba era todo a causa de Ray. Todo porque después de tantos años, al fin se habían sincerado y tal como lo había sospechado en ese entonces, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con creces.

Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba, la forma perfecta en que sus brazos encontraban su lugar sujetando la espalda de su compañero, de su amigo, del único amor de su vida, y se sintió aún más dichoso. Ese, sin duda, era su lugar, junto a Ray y no permitiría que alguien, quien fuese, intentara separarlos.

- **te amo tanto** \- le dijo al chino quien le sonrió de esa forma tan especial como solamente él podía sonreír.

- **y yo te amo a ti Kai** \- le respondió, perdiéndose en el cobrizo de sus ojos castaños.

Ya no tenía dudas, y estaba seguro que así debería ser siempre, al ver a Kai a los ojos, al sentir su aliento entremezclándose con el suyo propio, se sintió fuerte y decidido, justamente como nunca se había sentido antes cuando estaba con ella. Él no podía casarse y ahora sabía bien el porqué, él no la amaba, nunca la había amado, no como se supone que un hombre ame a su futura esposa, y ante ese hecho, nada se podía hacer. Cancelaría la boda, y entre más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

 **Flashback**

 _- **Mariah, mi princesa, ¿tú quieres mucho a Ray?** \- preguntó con dulzura la madre de aquella niña de rosada cabellera._

 _- **si mami, mucho, lo amo** \- contestó ella con una sonrisa enorme en su pequeña carita, con una seguridad tal que logró conmover a la madre._

 _- **me alegra tanto escucharlo hija** \- dio un beso a la pequeña de no más de 4 años y la dejó seguir jugando con su muñeca - **serás muy feliz entonces-**_

 **Fin flashback**

Mariah entró a su habitación de hotel cargando una gran cantidad de libros y revistas que Hilary le había encargado revisar. ¡Tenía tanto por hacer aún!

Con cuidado las llevó hasta el peinador y se sentó aun sonriendo en el borde de la cama, masajeando sus adoloridos brazos por el peso de todo lo que debía leer.

El sonido de su teléfono celular le hizo buscar en su bolsillo el pequeño aparato y sonrió aún más al notar el remitente del mensaje que acababa de llegar y emocionada lo leyó, sintiendo como su corazón bailaba como cada vez que él le hablaba o le sonreía.

' _ **¿podemos vernos? Necesitamos hablar… Ray**_ '

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _ **'no volveré contigo a china**_ ' aquellas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente que trataba inútilmente de encontrarles el significado correcto.

- **¿disculpa?** \- fue lo único que atinó a decir, quizá había sonado demasiado sínico, incluso un poco burlón, pero aquella declaración le había perturbado.

- **dije, no volveré a china contigo** \- repitió lentamente el hombre frente a ella, con esa mirada segura y voz firme que hacía tanto no le mostraba

- **es una especie de broma Ray? porque no es nada graciosa** \- dijo ella sintiendo como algo comenzaba a presionar su pecho

- **no es ninguna broma, yo no jugaría con algo como esto, y lo sabes** -

- **te recuerdo que nuestra vida está allá, nuestra casa, nuestros amigos, todo está allá, yo no quiero vivir aquí** \- respondió ella, apelando a la nostalgia, ¿pero porque ese cambio tan repentino?

- **Mariah, creo que no me estas entendiendo** -dijo luego de un suspiro - **yo no volveré a china, pero tú eres libre de hacerlo...** -

 **-pero ¿cómo vamos a casarnos si no vivimos juntos?** \- interrumpió ella, ignorando la enorme verdad detrás de aquella declaración, sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían acuosos.

 **-yo...** -comenzó a decir, y de pronto todo el aplomo de hacía unos segundos se derrumbó - **yo no deseo casarme contigo** -

Aquello fue como una bomba para Mariah, quien cayó de rodillas al escucharlo. Cada palabra era una daga que le atravesaba impidiéndole respirar. Miró al suelo y enfocó sus manos, ahí estaba su anillo de compromiso, brillando burlón ante lo acontecido. ¿Que no quería casarse con ella? ¿Entonces con quién?

- **yo lo siento Mariah, no puedo casarme contigo, yo...** -

- **¿quién es ella?** \- preguntó de repente la china, levantando su mirada iracunda. Sus ojos se habían afilado, dándole un aspecto temible que hizo temblar levemente al pelinegro.

- **¿ella?** \- preguntó confuso

 **-sí, ¿quién es ella? ¿Por quién me estás dejando?** \- le encaró la mujer aun derramando lagrimas que no le importaba limpiar. Podía sentir cada fibra de su ser temblando, pero ignoraba si era dolor o ira o ambas.

- **no hay ningún ella** \- respondió el, desviando la mirada, teóricamente no mentía, pero podía sentir que su amiga no lo entendería.

- **¡no me mientas!** -le gritó - **dime ¿quién es?, no soy tonta Ray, hace una semana estabas seguro de querer pasar una vida conmigo y ahora, de la nada ya no quieres, ¿quién es ella? ¿La conozco?** \- la furia en sus palabras era palpable, el chino podía verla temblar de coraje, y sabía que todo su odio para con él era justificado, le había engañado durante años, y peor aún, se había engañado a si mismo durante ese mismo tiempo, construyendo castillos en el aire, alimentando ilusiones vacías, fue demasiado tiempo viviendo una mentira, en una burbuja, y ahora le estaba explotando en la cara.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, más en su interior un debate se llevaba a cabo. Que podía responder, ¿que estaba enamorado de Kai?, de otro hombre, su antiguo líder y compañero de equipo. ¿Cómo podría ella creerle que hasta hacía unas horas no lo sabía? ¿Que no se había querido dar cuenta que era gay? y ¿que todo este tiempo había confundido amor con amistad y admiración?

- **¡la conozco!** \- exclamó de la nada la mujer, con un sentimiento de orgullo y celos entremezclados - **seguramente la muy zorra estaba en la boda de Max y Tyson, ¿verdad?-**

- **¿qué?** \- fue lo único que atinó a decir el chino, sintiendo que Mariah podría leerlo mucho más fácil de lo que él hubiese deseado.

- **claro, la volviste a ver en la fiesta y la fuiste a ver en la mañana, por eso no te encontré, ¡estabas con ella!, ¡maldito traidor! ¡Infiel! -** le grito la pelirosa, golpeando su pecho al tiempo que una tras otra las lágrimas descendían por su rostro

 **-Mariah, entiéndelo por favor...-**

- **¿qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué planeas dejarme y quedarte con ella? ¿Quién es? ¡Exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo!-**

- **Mariah no hagas esto** \- suplico él, sujetándola por los hombros, tratando de calmarla

- **¿que no haga esto? tu eres el que me haz deshonrado, a mí y a mis ancestros y ¿ahora quieres que te aplauda? ¿Dime quién es? ¿Es Emily?** -forcejeó hasta liberarse y le encaró aún más molesta, cesando de llorar - **o ¿quizá es Salima?**

Ray permaneció callado, no sabiendo cómo manejar esa situación - **¿no? entonces ¿Myriam? ¿Julia? ¿Hilary? ¿Es ella?** \- la voz pareció fallarle con el ultimo nombre, Hilary era su amiga, no quería creer que fuese ella, no después de lo que habían hablado esa mañana, ella no sería capaz.

- **¿vas a recitar el nombre de cada una de nuestras amigas? Porque estás perdiendo tu tiempo** \- dijo él, con aire derrotado, pero completamente seguro de sus palabras.

Mariah liberó el aire que sin darse cuenta había mantenido en sus pulmones - **entonces...** -sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tan grandes que Ray temió que lo hubiese descubierto - **¡Eres un enfermo!** \- le escupió con desprecio y Ray lo supo, ella lo había visto en su cara - **¡¿cómo pudiste?!** \- le golpeó nuevamente con los puños cerrados- **¿Con Judy?** -soltó el nombre casi en un susurro - **¡es la mamá de tu amigo! y ¡podría ser tu propia madre! ¿Qué tan dañado tienes que estar para que te metas con una mujer mayor?** \- le reprimió, golpeándolo más fuerte, causándole más daño con sus palabras que con sus actos.

- **no, no, no, Mariah, no es la mamá de Max, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?** \- el tono dolido de su voz no pudo ser ocultado a oídos de su amiga, quien volviendo a llorar se abrazó de él, ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho del hombre que la envolvía en sus brazos.

 **-entonces ¿quién es Ray? dime, ¿porque me haces esto? ¿Ahora que estábamos tan cerca de nuestro 'y vivieron felices por siempre'?-**

Ray suspiró y soltó el abrazo - **porque no hubiese sido un 'y vivieron felices por siempre 'Mariah, yo no te amo** \- le dijo caminando hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

- **Pero Ray, casi ningún matrimonio arreglado comienza por amor, eso se desarrolla con el tiempo, con la convivencia** \- se acercó ella, tomando su mano, queriendo comprender el sentir del pelinegro. ¿Sería posible que solo estuviese nervioso por el matrimonio?

- **no, no me has entendido, yo no te amo, y nunca podré amarte, ¿no lo ves? llevamos juntos desde los 4 años, y aun así no he podido aprender a amarte, cuando te veo solo puedo ver a una amiga, a una hermana, pero no puedo ver a una esposa, a una amante, Mariah, yo no siento nada más por ti que no sea una amistad, y casarnos no va a cambiar eso.-**

- **pero Ray, yo si te amo, sé que si lo intentamos, nosotros podríamos... -**

- **¡No!** \- esta vez el que la interrumpió fue él, poniéndose de pie desesperado - **¿que no lo ves? Mariah, ¡soy Gay! ¡GAY! -**

Ahí de pie frente a ella, al fin la verdad había surgido, y era tan clara que no podía creer lo cegada que había estado todo ese tiempo... su amigo, su amor eterno, el culpable de sus sonrisas e ilusiones, se había enamorado de otro hombre... pero... ¿de quién?.

- **¿Así que te irás con ella?** \- preguntó casi al aire el ruso cruzado de brazos, sentado en la cama del hotel donde el chino se hospedaba, mirando como éste iba de un lado a otro ordenando sus pertenencias.

- **no es que tenga muchas opciones Kai, debo hacerlo** \- dijo doblando el pantalón negro que había usado en la fiesta y que tanto le había gustado al ruso como le quedaba.

 **-no entiendo por qué debes hacer lo que ella dijo** \- comentó ligeramente molesto. No le gustaba la idea de que Ray regresara a ese lugar donde un grupito de ancianos dictaban el paso al que debería marchar, todas y cada una de las decisiones importantes en esa aldea eran tomadas por unos ancianos decrépitos pasados de moda. Ellos no entenderían la situación y le obligarían a casarse y Kai temía por el poder que ellos tenían sobre Ray.

- **ella tiene razón, es mi deber ir y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Es cuestión de honor, tu sabes de esto** \- contestó cerrando la maleta - **iré hasta allá para informarles que romperé el compromiso y que estoy enamorado de otra persona...** \- le dijo acercándose al ruso quien se mantenía quieto, observando directamente a sus ojos - **de ti.**

Un dulce beso fue depositado en los labios del pálido ruso quien sonrió ante el gesto.

Esa declaración sería mucho más complicada de lo que sonaba. La aldea de Ray tenía ideas muy anticuadas y cuadradas de cómo debían ser las cosas y si algo no encajaba, se desasían del problema. Kai tembló un poco ante la idea... ¿que podrían hacerle a Ray ante tal revelación?

- **entonces te acompañaré-** sentenció el más alto de forma tajante, sorprendiendo al otro por la firmeza de su voz.

- **¿qué? no puedes acompañarme, no te dejarán entrar a la aldea** \- intentó convenserlo.

- **no les pediré permiso, no te dejaré solo cuando enfrentes a esos viejos sabelotodo** -

- **son los venerables ancianos del consejo** \- se rio Ray ante el comentario del ruso - **y no puedes ir, te prometo que volveré en una semana o dos** \- le besó nuevamente, amaba sentir sus labios y la forma perfecta que tenían para amoldarse a los suyos.

 **-Ray voy a ir, no es negociable, ¿ok?** \- respondió el ruso sujetando su rostro, besándolo lentamente - **no puedo dejarte solo, estaré ahí, lo quieras o no, pero me gustaría que si quisieras** \- confesó, su intensa mirada delataba el miedo que sentía y Ray simplemente no pudo negarse.

- **está bien, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para que te dejen entrar. Llamarás mucho la atención, no todos los días un atractivo ruso pisa esas tierras** \- sonrió el chino, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del otro, quien tomando su teléfono comenzó a teclear algunas cosas - **oye, ¡hazme caso! te advierto que allá no hay tan buena cobertura como aquí** \- dijo molesto el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

- **mira** \- le ignoró el de mirada rojiza - **ya compré mi boleto** \- le mostró la pantalla, robándole un beso nuevo al chino y una sonrisa - **empacaré ligero, hace calor por allá ¿verdad?** -

 _ **'entonces ¿es estás completamente seguro? ¿No hay posibilidad de que estés confundido?'**_

 _ **'estoy completamente seguro Mariah, solo no quería darme cuenta, pero ayer que lo vi, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y latió con tanta fuerza, como hacía mucho tiempo no latía, y era a causa de él... te juro que si pudiese no sentir esto tan fuerte, si pudiera sentirlo por ti... si tan solo yo pudiera cambiar lo que siento... yo... '**_

 _ **'comprendo... pero debes volver, al menos para cancelar el compromiso... nuestros padres dieron su palabra de que nos casaríamos, es nuestro deber honrar a nuestros ancestros, no puedes solamente decir que no lo harás y huir, te tacharán de traidor, te condenarán... Ray, comprende por favor, debemos volver'**_

Aquella conversación con Mariah le había dejado perturbado, sus palabras seguían rondando por su mente, podía escucharlas tan claramente, que parecía que aún estaban en esa habitación, discutiendo... miró hacia la ventana, las blancas nubes mostraban un cielo hermoso, tan claro, tan puro, tan distinto a sus pensamientos, tan conflictivos, tan preocupados... aquel paisaje parecía sacado de algún mural renacentista, casi podría jurar que algún querubín se posaría sobre cualquiera de esas nubes y por un momento deseó ser ese querubín y quedarse en ese lugar, sobre aquella esponjosa nube y no tener que aterrizar nunca, pero sabía que era imposible. El piloto ya había anunciado el descenso y la luz roja de los cinturones no se había apagado, indicando que debía permanecer en su lugar.

Respiró profundo y trató de controlar su estómago, no era que le diese miedo volar, claro que no, había volado mucho antes y seguiría haciéndolo, solo que ahora estaba muy nervioso, nervioso por volver, nervioso por su compañía y sobre todo nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer.

Las nubes comenzaron a quedar atrás y sintió envidia, en verdad deseaba que ese viaje nunca terminase. Las montañas chinas comenzaron a aparecer, primero solo la cumbre, pero conforme descendían, el paisaje se tornaba cada vez menos angelical, para dar paso a ese lugar que conocía tan bien.

Una mano se cerró sobre la suya sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Kai le miró preocupado ' _ **todo saldrá bien**_ ' le había dicho antes y ahora parecía repetirlo con la mirada. Sabía que en esos instantes Mariah los observaba, pero no le importó, quizá esos serían los últimos momentos que pasaría en paz con el hombre que amaba, y debía aprovecharlos, así que recargando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, cerró los ojos y respiró por la nariz.

Mariah observó la escena y se sintió dolida. De entre todos sus amigos, jamás pensó que Kai sería el elegido, con su carácter tosco y arisco, con esa manía de responder a todo con monosílabos, con esa actitud de superioridad ante todos, ¿porque él? ¿Porque Ray no se fijó en Oliver, un chico tan dulce y carismático que solo era superado por Max? o porque no ¿Brooklyn? Brooklyn era atractivo, amable, todo un sueño. También estaba Michael, aunque de él no estaba segura si era Gay o no, pero el punto era, habiendo tantos chicos de donde escoger, ¿porque alguien como Kai?

- **¿porque él y no otro?** \- murmuró por lo bajo sin apartar la vista de ambos - **quisiera saber ¿que viste en él? ¿Que lo hace tan especial como para dejarme?** \- un beso fue compartido por la pareja y su sangre comenzó a hervir - **él no te conviene, ¿lo sabes?, él te hará sufrir, él no te merece como yo Ray?** -

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ray había tenido razón. Entrar a la aldea era sumamente difícil, y ahora que paseaba por sus calles, podía sentir las miradas de todos fijas en él. Algunos niños inclusive se alejaban asustados y corrían en busca de sus madres para esconderse ¿acaso nunca habían visto a un extranjero?

Kai se sentía molesto, indudablemente aquel lugar era hermoso, la forma en que las personas convivían con la naturaleza, la pureza del ambiente, el verde del campo, la cascada de fondo, los animales, todo, todo era hermoso y pintoresco, pero por alguna razón él no se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar.

Quizá era a causa de esa reunión a la que Ray había asistido y no le habían dejado entrar. ' ** _es un asunto privado_** ' le había dicho en la puerta y casi podría jurar que Mariah sonrió al verlo quedarse fuera del recinto.

La odiaba. Siempre le había caído mal, pero ahora el sentimiento era más fuerte. Durante todo el viaje a China había actuado como una niña celosa y malcriada. Podía ver en sus ojos que el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque Ray no quisiese verlo e insistiese que era solo su imaginación, él podía ver la furia en sus dorados ojos, tan similares a los de su chino, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Los ojos de Ray eran perfectos, puros y brillantes que parecían sonreír en cada momento, los de ella, estaban opacos por el rencor y, a su parecer, grotescamente maquillados, acentuando aún más su penetrante mirada.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y aburrido reacomodó su bufanda blanca en su cuello, como tantas veces los había hecho ese día. El calor era insoportable, pero no podía quitársela. La verdad era que hacía años no usaba esa bufanda, de hecho, la creyó perdida y olvidada, pero encontrarla en casa de Ray había sido una grata sorpresa.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _- **¿vives aquí solo?** \- preguntó el ruso adentrándose a la morada del chino, quien sonriente asintió - **pensé que lo tuyo con Mariah iba en serio, ya sabes, que vivían juntos y así** \- comentó_

 _- **pues si es serio** \- respondió- **¿ves las carpetas de aquella mesa?** \- dijo señalando una pila de papeles y revistas - **son los preparativos de la boda, Mariah insiste en que le ayude con esas cosas, pero nosotros no vivimos juntos, soy más de la vieja escuela, ¿sabes?**_

 _Kai colocó su maleta en el suelo cerca de la mesa señalada y contempló los papeles, eran muchos detalles, desde flores hasta tipos de papel y sobres._

 _- **tengo una habitación extra, es mi vieja recamara, puedes ocuparla sin problemas** \- continuó el chino, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - **es esa puerta de ahí** \- señaló nuevamente sonriendo._

 _Kai asintió levemente y entró a la habitación que le correspondía. Era un cuarto pequeño en dimensiones, pero bien decorado, tanto que todo parecía fluir perfectamente. Kai sonrió, seguramente Ray lo había acomodado según los principios del feng shui. Dejó su maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacar. Sería aproximadamente una semana o dos, según le había dicho el chino, así que no tenía caso dejar su ropa en la maleta._

 _En la habitación había un closet y una cajonera para guardar sus cosas, con un espejo y obviamente la cama, nada más, así que se dirigió al closet, que estaba vacío a excepción de unas cajas en el suelo, para acomodar su ropa._

 _Colgó primero sus pantalones, para que no se arrugaran, y después siguió con sus camisas, estaba tan entretenido en su tarea, que por error pateó una de las cajas del closet, volteándola y tirando su contenido._

 _- **¡rayos!** \- exclamó y se apresuró a reunir la cosas._

 _- **¿Kai quieres que prepare algo de comer?** -entró Ray tocando levente y asomando primero la cabeza por la puerta - **¿Kai?** \- preguntó nuevamente al verlo en el suelo, con una ropa regada a su alrededor - **¿estás bien?** \- y entonces lo vio. Ahí en sus manos estaba su vieja bufanda _

_**-¿la conservaste todo este tiempo?** \- le preguntó con una expresión extraña en el rostro que Ray jamás había visto antes_

 _- **por supuesto** \- dijo sentándose a su lado en el suelo, tomando con cariño la blanca prenda- **era tu bufanda favorita, no iba a deshacerme de ella.**_

 _- **¡pero fue hace tanto tiempo!** \- exclamó - **no pensé que la conservaras**_

 _ **-la verdad la usé muchas veces, cada vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien o cuando estaba triste y nostálgico, me ayudaba a recordar la última vez que nos vimos, y la forma en que me reconfortaste** \- la palabras de Ray parecieron atraer viejas memorias rodeándolos de aquellos momentos de cuando eran tan solo unos niños - **en verdad yo no quería irme** \- habló de pronto_

 _- **lo sé** \- le respondió el otro, mirándolo a los ojos - **y yo no quería que te marcharas** \- le sonrió - **pero no teníamos opción** \- le dijo y colocó la bufanda en el cuello del chino, como aquel día en el parque - **recuerdo que esa noche temblabas pero no era por el frio** \- le sonrió de nuevo _

_**-tenía miedo de no volver y estaba nervioso** \- contestó retirando la bufanda - **¿sabes? esta bufanda también era mi favorita** \- le confesó envolviendo el cuello de su verdadero dueño - **siempre me gusto como se te veía... aun te queda perfecta.** -_

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Kai sonrió ante el recuerdo y aflojó un poco más el nudo. ¿Cuánto más tardaría aquella reunión? se sentía muy nervioso, todo aquel ambiente plagado de secretismos no le gustaba nada. Algo le gritaba en su interior que tomara a Ray y salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que fuese muy tarde, pero ¿porque?

Aquel era el hogar del chino. Su familia había vivido ahí, sus amigos vivían ahí, todo el mundo en ese lugar le conocía desde pequeño y Ray siempre se había expresado bien de su ciudad, ¿porque, entonces, sentía esas malas vibras en la aldea? ¿Serían, en efecto, ideas suyas? ¿Tan solo un producto de su imaginación?

Quizá si lo eran, quizá solo se sentía nervioso por no poder apoyar más al de cabellos azabaches. Le había prometido estar a su lado en todo momento, pero no le había permitido cruzar esa puerta, esa bendita puerta que se negaba a abrir. Quería ver a Ray. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, aunque todos se molestaran por ello. ¿Y si derribaba la puerta?

Kai sacudió la cabeza, pero ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? está ahí para ayudar a Ray, no para causarle problemas. El chino había sido muy claro al respecto. ' _ **la gente de la aldea tiene ideas muy conservadoras. No haga nada que pueda ofenderlos'**_

Un nuevo suspiro nació en sus labios y miró su reloj. Ya era medio día, quizá saldrían pronto para comer, le prepararía algo a su chino, así que sonriendo levente, se puso de pie y fue a buscar algún mercado donde comprar algunos alimentos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar un puesto con algunos vegetales y frutas que Kai no conocía.

- **buenas tardes** \- le habló a la dependienta, quien en un perfecto mandarían le habló de forma molesta, según Kai, y mientras agitaba las manos le hecho del lugar.

¿Que acababa de pasar ahí? la expresión asombrada de Kai era digna de una fotografía, ¡le había echado de un lugar!

¡A él!, ¡lo habían corrido! y ¡ni siquiera sabía porque! ' _ **que gente tan rara**_ ' pensó para sus adentros he intentó en otro lugar, obteniendo la misma respuesta en cada establecimiento.

- **no te atenderán** \- le habló alguien a sus espaldas y al girarse encontró al enano de pelo verde y ojos violetas, que ya no era tan enano, pero seguía teniendo el cabello verde y los ojos violetas - **¿te estas quedando en casa de Ray verdad? si tienes hambre, mejor prepara algo con lo que tiene él en su casa, a nuestra gente no le gustan los extraños -**

Y sin más se alejó, cargando un gran paquete, con dirección a recinto donde Ray se encontraba. ' _ **les lleva de comer**_ ' pensó el ruso y cabizbajo se dirigió a la casa de su chino.

No fue hasta ya entrada la noche que la puerta se abrió al fin. Kai sintió un vuelco en su estómago al ver salir a la gata rosa llorando, a Lee con una expresión derrotada y a otras tantas personas en completo silencio, de manera solemne. Kai se puso de pie, para tratar de localizar a Ray, pero este no salió. ¿Dónde estaba Ray?

- **todo es su culpa** \- habló repentinamente la china al pasar a su lado

- **calma Mariah, verás que recapacitará, el consejo no le habrá eso a él, ya verás que todo saldrá bien** -

- **¿le harán que a quién?** \- preguntó asustado el ruso - **¿dónde está Ray?** -

Lee le miró con enfado en el rostro, y dando un suspiro le respondió - **Ray está encerrado, el consejo lo encontró culpable y él no se defendió de las acusaciones. Si no se arrepiente, será desterrado.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

La escasa y fría luz blanquecina de la luna se colaba por la pequeña y única ventana de la celda en la que se encontraba. Las paredes, hechas de roca y arcilla, le daban al lugar un aire helado y tétrico, casi mortuorio que aplastaba mas a cada segundo su ánimo ya casi inexistente.

Ray limpio con el dorso de su mano el vestigio de una lagrima escurridiza que rodaba por su magullada mejilla, y abrazando aún más sus piernas contra su p cho, recargó su rostro sobre sus rodillas y suspiró resignado.

Una lagrima más nació de sus dorados ojos, la cual no trato de detener o siquiera limpiar en esta ocasión, su corazón dolía aún más que su mejilla o sus muñecas o tobillos encadenados. ¿como había acabado así? Encerrado, encadenado, juzgado de traidor y mentiroso, con un pie fuera de la aldea que tanto amaba, todo por amor.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar perfectamente las voces de sus captores, mientras degustaban tranquilos los platillos que las mujeres del pueblo les llevaban. Su estómago protestó por la falta de alimento, en todo el día no había probado bocado, y se arrepintió terriblemente por haberse negado a desayunar esa mañana. Sonrío con pesar, se había sentido tan nervioso que pensó que lo mejor sería saltarse esa comida, imaginando tontamente que solo tardaría un par de horas hablando con los ancianos y estaría libre para la hora del almuerzo. Jamás pensó que aquello demoraría tanto y se complicaría a tal grado que ahora estaba ahí, en una celda incomunicado, esperando al día siguiente para su sentencia. Tenía tantos planes con Kai. Había planeado todo el itinerario, lo llevaría a conocer la cascada, las montañas, al maestro, jugaría beyblade con sus amigos, lo llevaría al restaurante que manejaba, prepararía platillos especialmente para él y le invitaría a conocer aquel claro en el bosque que tanto le gustaba...

Una lagrima más nació en sus ojos y murió en sus rodillas, ya no podría hacer nada de aquello. La situación era terrible, como jamás, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas, se hubiese imaginado. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, no por frío, si no por miedo. Sabía bien que podría pasarle a él, pero ¿y a Kai? ¿que le harían a Kai? Llevarlo con el fue un error, bien se lo había advertido Mariah, debió haberla escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–-

Kai golpeó con fuerza la pared frente a él, claramente frustrado por lo que el par de chinos le habían contado. – **me estás diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa?** \- preguntó molesto a la chica, dolido por la noticia.

- **no precisamente por tu culpa, pero si complicaste la situación-** aclaró el otro hombre, de largo cabello negro, tan diferente a Ray, su Ray. – **veras, los ancianos tomaron tu presencia en la aldea como una afrenta, sé que tu intención era apoyar a Ray, pero para el concejo, fue más como una humillación para Mariah, como si la retaran, me entiendes?** –

Kai miró a Lee a los ojos, había madurado, antes solía odia instintivamente a todos los que hicieran llorar a la china, pero ahora, a pesar que ella seguía siendo un mar de lagrimas, estaba pacientemente a su lado, explicando la situación en la que se encontraban, con la cabeza fría, justo como él debería estar actuando. Resopló fastidiado y tomó asiento en el lugar que antes ocupaba.

-¿ **que puedo hacer entonces?, ¿como puedo ayudar a Ray?** \- cuestionó más calmado.

- **¿ayudar a Ray?-** la chillona voz de Mariah resonó en la habitación –¿ **que eres estúpido? ¿acaso no escuchaste que todo esto es por tu culpa?-**

 **-tranquilízate por favor, no ganamos nada comportándonos así –** hablo el León

- **¿que me calme? ¿como puedo calmarme si van a desterrar a Ray?-** vociferó ella, alzando los brazos, magnificando sus gestos – **no podías quedarte al margen ¿verdad?, te vi en la fiesta, como nos veías con envidia en la mesa, claro!, sentiste celos por nuestra hermosa relación y le llenaste a Ray la cabeza con ideas raras. Si el gran Kai Hiwatari no es feliz, nadie a su alrededor puede serlo ¿o me equivoco?**

 **-Mariah!** \- Le regañó Lee – **basta ya, no es culpa de Kai, quizá él pueda hacer algo por Ray.**

La chica bajo la acuosa mirada y guardó silencio. El ambiente se sentía tenso, casi igual que el que sintió en la audiencia de Ray. Si cerraba los ojos, podría jurar que aún podía verlo, de pie a su lado, con la mandíbula tensa y fuertemente cerrada, escuchando atento al abuelo de Lee, quien era parte del concejo.

Ella nunca pensó que la situación se complicara tanto, ella no deseaba aquello, por supuesto que no, ella amaba a Ray, no quería verlo encerrado, amenazado con el destierro de la aldea por la que tanto había trabajado, no, ella no deseaba que Ray se alejara así de su lado, pero Lee tenía razón, Kai era el único que podía hacer algo por Ray a estas alturas. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Ray dormitaba en su celda, estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en la fría pared y las rodillas contra su pecho. No era una posición cómoda, pero así, al menos sentía un poco del calor que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos.

" _ **Ray"**_ le pareció escuchar entre sueños, " _ **Ray soy yo, Kai**_ " la voz de su amado sonaba distante, como un susurro que le llegaba con el viento. Su corazón latió con fuerza y levantó el rostro hacia la pequeña ventana – **Ray, amor, soy yo –** escucho una vez más y ahora, con la seguridad de no estar soñando, se puso de pie de un salto y estiro las manos para tocar las que entraban por la ventana.

- **Kai! ¿que haces aquí? Debes irte, no es seguro, abandona hoy mismo la aldea, hay un pueblo cercano a unas 4 horas de camino, si sales ahora, llegarás al amanecer –** la voz del chino parecía desesperada a oídos de Kai, estaba asustado por él, a quien no podrían hacerle nada por no ser miembro de la comunidad y que justo en esos momentos se encontraba libre de cadenas a diferencia del pelinegro.

- **Tranquilo amor, nada me pasara, hable con la embajada rusa y saben que estoy aquí, conocen la situación y si no me reporto cada 24 horas, enviarán por mi. Esos vejestorios no se enfrentarán a un problema de esa magnitud solo por su homofobia, tranquilo, mejor veamos cómo sacarte a ti de aquí –** le hablo con calma y acariciando sus manos, toco los grilletes que ceñían sus muñecas – **pero mira nada más, te están tratando con a un criminal...**

El ruido del estomago del chino interrumpió al ruso, quien al escucharlo, sintió como toda su fuerza se desmoronaba ahí mismo. _**"Debes hablar con Ray, pedirle que se retracte, que acepte el compromiso con Mariah, y que pida disculpas al concejo, es la única salida"**_ las palabras de Lee resonaron en su mente, ahí, en un agujero oscuro y frío estaba el amor de su vida, padeciendo hambre y crueles tratos tan solo por el, porque se había negado a continuar fingiendo que no lo amaba, aquello no era justo, ni para Ray, ni para él.

- _ **te traeré algo de comer, resiste un poco más, ¿si? –**_ murmuro con la voz quebrada, y atrayendo con fuerza, beso sus manos a través de los barrotes de la ventana, logrando que el corazón del pelinegro rebosara de alegría. Lo amaba tanto.

Ray vio como la luz entraba nuevamente por la ventana, Y escucho atento los pasos de Kai alejándose, era tarde, ningún otro sonido, salvo el de las cigarras a lo lejos, podía escucharse y se sintió solo, repentinamente solo. Ese era el plan de los ancianos, lo sabía bien, la gente que encerraban terminaban por rendirse y confesaban lo que fuese con tal de no seguir encerrados de aquella forma, la soledad hace estragos en la mente y ellos lo sabían bien, podían pasar horas, días, meses incluso años y no serían capaces de notar la diferencia, el tiempo parecía transcurrir de forma extraña entre esas cuatro paredes. Algunos terminaban enloquecidos, todo por la soledad.

- **Toma –** escucho la voz de Kai que lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad – **te traje arroz, pescado y algo de fruta –** hablaba al tiempo que le pasaba los alimentos y Ray no tardó en devorarlos, sintiendo como sus energías y ánimos eran renovados – **también te traje algo de te** – le pasó un termo caliente por el contenido y el chino bebió de inmediato, sin importarle si le quemaba la garganta o no.

- **gracias Kai, moría de hambre** \- comentó el chino entre bocados, sintiéndose realmente feliz y agradecido por el gesto.

- **Ray, debo decirte algo-** la voz trémula del ruso, le hizo enfocar su dorado mirar hacia dónde provenía, centrando toda su atención en él y no en la comida – **no quiero que sigas encerrado, sé que si te retractas, si dices que no es verdad que me amas y accedes a continuar con el matrimonio, podrás salir –** su voz sonaba distinta, ese no era el Kai que el amaba, no, esa era la voz de Kai, pero las palabras de Lee.

- **Kai, no puedo retractarme y tú lo sabes, yo te amo, no me pidas esto, por favor –** contestó él chino, acercándose a la ventana, y escalando como pudo por el muro, se asomó hasta divisar el rostro del ruso. Estaba llorando. – **te amo, por siempre-** insistió.

- **también te amo-** respondió el ruso e inclinándose, le beso

- **si me destierran-** sonrío el chino – **podría irme a vivir a Japón o a Rusia, o a donde sea –** dijo más animado, logrando sacar una sonrisa de los labios del mayor.

- **nos iremos a mi casa de Japón, ¿te gustaría?-** sonrío también el, sintiéndose optimista ante la idea

- **me encantaría-** devolvió la sonrisa y tras un último beso, se despidieron, quedando nuevamente en soledad, más esta vez, la calidez en su pecho le hizo esbozar una linda sonrisa antes de dormir esperando que al día siguiente pudiesen reunirse de nuevo.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

 **Flashback**

 _Los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaban sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras el suave viento veraniego, mecía los cabellos que escapaban a su trenza y jugaban con los pétalos de las flores que aquel jardín._

 _Frente a sus dorados ojos, una hermosa mariposa de color violeta se posó sobre una pequeña flor, era tan ligera que apenas colocó sus patas, la florecita se inclinó muy ligeramente hacia un lado, casi imperceptible al ojo humano, pero no para el, quien cual tigre esperaba agazapado tras un arbusto, buscando el momento justo para capturar a la mariposa y agregarla a su colección. Qué envidia le tendría Lee cuando la viera..._

 _-¡_ _ **Ray! ¡Vamos! Deja de jugar, mi mamá quiere que estemos en la sala, ¡es importante!**_ _\- le regañó su amiga de rosado cabello al tiempo que tomaba su mano y lo halaba hacia la casa._

 _Ray Kon miró con tristeza la pequeña mariposa, que estuvo a punto de atrapar, alejarse volando hacia el enorme árbol que se encontraba en el centro del patio de aquella casa. Caminaba hacia atrás, atento a las plantas donde prefería estar, ignorando el mayor tiempo posible a su compañera de juegos, quien seguía hablando sobre lo importante de aquel día y sobre su futuro._

 _Para el pequeño niño de no más de 4 años aquello era una tontería de niñas, faltaba tanto para que fuesen adultos con ese tipo de responsabilidades... Él quería jugar, explorar, divertirse. Suspiro con tristeza, extrañaba a Lee._

 _-_ _ **Ray, cariño, no pongas esa cara, hoy es un día muy importante –**_ _la dulce voz de su madre le hizo sentir apenado, estaba siendo egoísta_

 _-_ _ **lo siento madre-**_ _se disculpó el niño, agachando la mirada._

 _-_ _ **Ray, es muy importante esto que te voy a preguntar, quiero que seas muy sincero y que me digas la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? –**_ _Ray asintió -_ _ **¿tu quieres a Mariah? ¿que opinas de ella?**_ _-_

 _La madre de Ray, tenía una bondadosa y perspicaz mirada color miel que había heredado a su hijo, su dulce rostro evidenciaba su preocupación ante la decisión que estaba por tomar, algo en su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero su familia tenía cierta presión social, y debía comprometer a ser hijo tarde que temprano, ¿que mejor que con una amiga de la infancia?_

 _Su marido tomó su mano, en gesto solidario y esperaron pacientemente la respuesta de su pequeño, era injusto, lo sabían bien, Ray tan solo era un niño, pero el tiempo se agotaba, y debían dar una respuesta. Cerca de ahí, sentada a la mesa, estaba la madre de Mariah, ansiosa por lo que el pequeño hijo de los Kon tuviese que decir, Mariah siempre había sido muy clara con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, aquel era el mejor trato que pudiese hacer. Ella y su hija, eran las únicas que sonreían._

 _ **-yo quiero a Mariah-**_ _respondió el niño-_ _ **para ser una niña, es buen amigo cuando no está Lee-**_ _sonrío, ignorando completamente el significado de sus palabras._

 _ **-entonces está acordado, Ray y Mariah se casaran cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad-**_ _sentenció la señora Wong, firmando así el compromiso._

 **Fin de fashback**

Mariah resopló molesta desde su escondite, aferrándose más a su bolso, al ver como esos dos se besaban antes de despedirse. " _ **Maldito Hiwatari**_ " pensó _**"se me adelantó "**_

Había sido muy complicado dejar a Ray sin comida, tanto para ella como para la gente del pueblo. Ray era muy querido en la comunidad, cuando el escándalo se desató, nadie podía creerlo, las mujeres del pueblo había hecho fila para llevarle alimento y mantas, para hacer su estadía en prisión más amena, pero había logrado deshacerse de todas, con la excusa de ser ella su prometida y la única con el derecho de estar a su lado, aún y si él se negaba al compromiso.

Había esperado que al aparecer frente a él, con comida y mantas, el la viese como su única amiga y salvadora, como un osáis en ese desierto de miradas acusadoras, como la única que a pesar de todo, seguía a su lado, profesándole un amor eterno, y que gracias a eso, se le cayera la venda de los ojos y se diera cuenta, que Hiwatari no era para el, que no le convenía, pero no, el estúpido ruso se había adelantado y le había ganado la jugada. Como lo odiaba, todo era su culpa, a pesar de lo que Lee pensara. Ray era para ella, su madre se lo había dicho, Ray sería solo de ella y de nadie más.

El día siguiente llego demasiado rápido para el chino encarcelado, él habría esperado que lo dejaran ahí por al menos un par de días mas, como escarmiento por su osadía frente a los anciano del concejo, pero no, ahí estaba el de nuevo frente a esos viejos, como Kai solía llamarlos, con sus miradas severas que tanto le recordaban al abuelo del ruso, juzgándolo por cada acción o reacción que tuviese en su presencia.

- **y bien** – dijo uno de ellos, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que los rodeaba desde que el joven ojimiel se paró frente a ellos –¿ **haz recapacitado ya?** \- preguntó, dándole la salida que tanto ansiaban los presentes a la reunión.

Ray miró a su alrededor, a diferencia de la reunión anterior, que se había llevado a puerta cerrada, esta era al aire libre. Toda la aldea se había reunido ahí, para atestiguar el veredicto. Aquello le recordó un poco a la Inquisición o la caza de brujas, donde los condenados, con tal de salvar su alma, confesaban los crímenes de los que eran acusados, aún sin ser verdad. Una leve sonrisa nació en sus labios, y afilando su mirada, observó a los ancianos del concejo.

- **no hay nada que recapacitar, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, ni cambiaran. Así que aceptaré lo que decidan** \- declaró y el murmullo de los presentes no se hizo esperar.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kai sintió como su corazón se llenaba de orgullo, Ray era muy valiente, y le estaba demostrando que lo amaba más de lo que jamás llegó a creer, estaba eligiéndolo por sobre su aldea, sus amigos y familiares. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y sonrío complacido, los ancianos le desterrarían y ambos saldrían de ese lugar para nunca volver, buscarían ser felices lejos de todo eso y él se encargaría de que nunca se llegara arrepentir de su decisión.

- **esto está mal-** la voz de Lee le hizo reaccionar – **muy mal** -

-¿ **a que te refieres? Ahora podremos irnos ¿no?-** el temor se hizo presente en su voz, la expresión del chino no era para menos, con la mirada sería, observaba como el líder de los ancianos se ponía de pie y aclaraba su garganta.

- **en vista de lo sucedido, y ya que el acusado se niega a retractarse, este concejo lo encuentra culpable –** Kai fue consciente del peso de las palabras para Ray – **Kon Ray, le haz dado la espalda a tu pueblo y haz deshonrado a tus ancestros, el castigo según lo dicta la tradición, es el destierro y la humillación pública...**

Repentinamente un par de hombres subieron a la tarima donde se encontraban ellos y tomando a Ray, lo giraron con brusquedad, arrancándole la camisa China y soltaron su cabello.

- **¿que está pasando?-** exclamó el ruso, al notar como Ray permanecía quieto, con la cabeza baja.

Uno de los sujetos, tomó una daga y agarrando con fuerza la cabellera del chino, la corto casi al ras. Los ojos del ruso se abrieron con asombro y sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, más una mano le detuvo – **le cortaran el cabello** \- hablo Lee, con pesar en sus palabras – **para nosotros el cabello es muy importante, habrás notado que casi todos lo llevamos largo, denota estatus. Los abuelos de Ray formaban parte del concejo, su padre sería el siguiente líder, El mismo estaba considerado para ocupar el lugar... Es por eso que la gente está aquí reunida, el pueblo no quería creer las acusaciones, las personas aman a Ray, le ha hecho tanto bien a la aldea... Pero ahora... –**

Kai miró alrededor, la gran mayoría parecía consternado, mientras mechón tras mechón caían y se mecían con el viento. Cuando el cabello fue cortado, el anciano continuo.

-¿ **sigues pensando igual?-** preguntó, a lo que Ray asintió sin decir palabra alguna, logrando estremecer el corazón del soviético – **comprendo, con tus acciones haz humillado a Mariah y a su familia, al romperla promesa de matrimonio que hicieron, la tradición dicta que el castigo sea un azote por cada año de mentira...**

Kai sintió helarse su sangre, al ver como empujaban al chino hasta un lugar que tenían preparado, donde lo encadenaron y dejaron su espalda desnuda a la vista de todos, sin recibir ni una queja por parte de su amado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de impotencia, al notar como un musculoso tipo se acercaba con un látigo en la mano, sonriendo sádicamente - **¿cuantos serán? ¿9? ¿10?-** preguntó el ruso, con la mirada fija en la suave espalda de su novio.

- **23-** respondió la china a su lado con lágrimas en sus ojos, quien desde hacía un rato no pronunciaba palabra. – **nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde los 4 años... ¿porque no se arrepiente y acaba con todo esto? ¡El no podrá soportar 23 latigazos!-** chillo desesperada, y Kai estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

El primer golpe se escuchó horrible a oídos del ruso, más Ray no dijo nada, ningún sonido escapo a su boca, sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, el Kai pudo notar como sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder ante su peso. El segundo latigazo fue aún peor, la sangre comenzó a escurrir, y le vio temblar con violencia. Al tercer golpe, el bicolor supo que no lo resistiría más y soltándose del agarre de Lee, corrió hacia su amado, sujetando el látigo antes de que lo tocara – **BASTA!** – rugió y todo quedó en silencio.

- **Kai ¿que haces?-** preguntó el chino con voz débil y el ruso sintió su corazón hacerse polvo ante la imagen. Ahí frente a él, el amor de su vida parecía débil y cansado, más su mirada era fuerte y llena de determinación.

- **no puedo soportar más verte sufrir así, si tú no deseas retractarte, yo sí –** aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los presentes de forma diferente para cada uno – **yo no te amo... Cásate con Mariah, por favor** \- suplico – **y detén esta barbarie-**

El silencio era abrumador, Ray no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo a su alrededor careció de sentido, solo era consciente de las palabras de Kai, y de los latidos de su corazón, que parecía haberse magnificado. La negrura le encerró lentamente, y lo único que sus ojos enfocaban, era los rubíes del hombre frente a él, porque quien había estado dispuesto a todo, con tal de permanecer juntos...

-¿ **Ray?** \- escucho que le llamaban - **¿ Ray me escuchas? ¡Rápido! ¡desátenlo!-** alguien gritó cerca de él - **¡Ray!-**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ray abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba recostado boca abajo, sobre un suave futon, podía sentir escocer las heridas en su espalda, y de alguna forma agradecía estar en ese posición tan cómoda, más el dolor en su corazón era más grande. Había algo que tenía que hacer, y eso no era estar descansando en una cama.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, solo al abrir la puerta fue consciente de que se encontraba en su propia casa, ¿que no debería estar encerrado en prisión? O ¿quizá debería estar abandonado a su suerte en algún camino fuera de la ciudad? Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se llevó una mano hasta su rostro, se sentía enfermo y cansado.

- **Ray! ¿que haces levantado? Debes descansar-** la voz de Lee le trajo de vuelta al mundo y le miro preocupado

- **Kai-** fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, lo único que ocupaba su mente desde que despertó, - **¿donde está Kai?** \- su voz sonaba áspera, quizá por qué no la había usado en algún tiempo y acababa de despertar, pero al escucharse a sí mismo, le dio la impresión de que era solo un espectador en aquella conversación. Se sintió tan ajeno a todo, como si todo fuese tan solo un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría de esa pesadilla.

Lee bajo la mirada y se acercó para ayudarle a sentarse a la mesa. Colocó una taza de aromático té frente a él y le indicó que bebiera un poco. Solo hasta que lo hizo, el león procedió a a hablar – **Kai se ha ido-**

Ray sintió que su vista se nublaba una vez más y se sujetó de la mesa para no a caer en ese mismo instante. Debía haber una explicación, Kai no lo abandonaría a su suerte solo por qué si, algo debió obligarlo, después de todo, había sido idea suya acompañarlo en todo momento cuando se enfrentará a su aldea, ¿no?

Lee podría haber jurado que en los ojos dorados de Ray divisó unas lágrimas amenazando con salir, más cuando esté levanto la vista hacia el, no había rastro de dolor o tristeza. Se sintió extraño con aquello, pero decidiendo responder a la pregunta muda, narró lo acontecido con el ruso.

 **Flashback**

 _La aldea entera permaneció muda ante la potente voz del extranjero quien, de un salto, había subido a la tarima donde se realizaba la ejecución pública de la antigua tradición. Era verdad que hacía muchos años no tenían un espectáculo así, y que muchos estaban en desacuerdo con ese tipo de castigos, pero como decían los ancianos, esas eran las reglas y debían cumplirse._

 _-_ _ **¿como se atreve este intruso a detener el castigo que se ha dictado?**_ _\- la temblorosa voz del anciano parecía destilar odio con cada palabra._

 _-_ _ **Maestro, por favor disculpelo, él no entiende nuestra lengua y no conoce de nuestras tradiciones –**_ _Hablo Lee en su defensa pues sabía lo importante que era el para Ray y que no soportaría o le perdonaría si le pasaba algo. –_ _ **Kai, vamos, no puedes detener esto, ya está decidido y Ray lo ha aceptado, vámonos-**_ _le apuro._

 _-_ _ **NO –**_ _a pesar de no hablar mandarín, todo los presentes comprendieron su negativa a abandonar al chico inconsciente –_ _ **si ustedes pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras Ray recibe una paliza, yo no, detendré esto con tu ayuda o sin ella... Aunque sería m fácil si me ayudarás –**_ _Lee jamás había visto al ruso así, ese sujeto tan fuerte y gallardo, tan orgulloso, tan altivo, suplicando con su mirada un poco de colaboración... El chino suspiro sonoramente y dirigiéndose a los ancianos, solicitó una audiencia privada._

 _-_ _ **Ha sido culpa mía-**_ _con la mirada baja y voz calmada narró el ruso –_ _ **yo engañe a Ray, le mentí y le hice creer, valiéndome de nuestra amistad, que no amaba a Mariah y que debía abandonarla –**_ _una lagrima rodó por su, otrora, marcada mejilla, evidenciando para los ancianos la veracidad de sus palabras y para Lee, el amor incondicional que profesaba –_ _ **Ray es inocente, no merece ese cruel castigo, si de algo es culpable, es de confiar ciegamente en sus amigos... Estoy realmente arrepentido de mis actos –**_ _confesó y espero la traducción correspondiente_

 _Palabra por palabra, Lee tradujo lo más fielmente posible lo dicho por el extranjero, quien con aire derrotado abogaba por la vida de su amado. Una sonrisa nació en labios de los ancianos al escuchar la confesión y asintiendo entre ellos se tomaron unos minutos de deliberación._

 _Kai parecía nervioso, circunspecto, tan diferente a como lo recordaba –_ _ **tranquilo-**_ _le hablo con suavidad –_ _ **ellos no pueden herirte y les haz dado la razón perfecta para perdonar a Ray, él estará bien –**_ _sus palabras sonaban confiadas, sin embargo sabía bien que eso no era del todo verdad_

 _-_ _ **no me preocupa lo que puedan hacer conmigo –**_ _dijo con calma –_ _ **me duele lo que ya hicieron con Ray –**_ _le miro con intensidad –_ _ **y me molesta lo que le obligarán a hacer después –**_

 _Lee asintió, el pensaba exactamente igual, la humillación pública ya se había realizado y las marcas en su espalda serían permanentes, pero al librarlo del castigo, también lo condenaba a un matrimonio forzado con su prima... –_ _ **sé que suena mal –**_ _medito el chino –_ _ **pero mientras viva, hay esperanza ¿no?-**_ _aquel intento fallido por animar al ruso le hizo comprender algo importante, Kai no era como Mariah lo pintaba, ni mucho menos como él lo recordaba... Ahora entendía bien porque Ray lo había elegido. Era una lastima._

 _El líder de los ancianos entro a la estancia donde ellos se encontraban, silencioso y con porte solemne, se aclaró la garganta y pidió que fuese traducido, palabra por palabra._

 _-_ _ **Kai Hiwatari –**_ _le llamo –_ _ **tus acciones han sido reprobables y han causado mucho sufrimiento a los nuestros. A partir del día de hoy, se te prohíbe la entrada a esta aldea de por vida. Vete ahora mismo. –**_ _sentenció y girándose hizo el ademán de irse._

 _-_ _ **espere, por favor –**_ _le detuvo -_ _ **¿ Que será de Ray?-**_ _preguntó con timidez, rogando porque Lee lo tradujera menos ansioso de lo que había sonado en sus labios._

 _-_ _ **él será perdonado y continuará con lo prometido por sus padres. La boda será en un mes. –**_ _y dicho esto, el grupo de ancianos abandonaron el recinto, dejando al ruso bicolor con el corazón destrozado._

 _-_ _ **bien –**_ _murmuro –_ _ **creo que eso es todo... Lee, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, cuida bien de Ray... Dile que lo siento mucho... Dile que...**_

 **Fin de flashback**

- **dijo que te amaba mucho y que no deseaba verte sufrir así otra vez –** un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al recordar la partida del soviético, y se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver la espalda de Ray alejarse hacia su habitación.

El ruido de puertas abriendo y cerrando le hizo acercarse con curiosidad, y ahí, en medio de la cama, encontró una maleta cerrada y al chino de corto cabello negro colocándose una camisa China.

-¿ **a donde vas?-** preguntó – **aún estás débil, ¡debes descansar!-** más sus palabras sonaron tontas hasta para el.

- **iré a buscar a Kai, no debe estar lejos –** respondió el, acomodándose el cabello mal cortado.

- **si huyes de la aldea, jamás podrás volver –** le recordó.

- **no tengo nada por lo que desee volver –** replicó y tomando su maleta, se encaminó a la salida.

- **pero... Ray...** \- balbuceo el otro, pero al ver la determinación en los dorados orbes, guardó silencio.

Mariah observó su reflejo en el espejo, lucia casi tan hermosa como siempre, pero por alguna razón no reconocía a la mujer frente a ella. Sus ojos parecían un poco hinchados por tanto llorar, su sonrisa antes amable ahora lucia amarga y su piel, otrora lozana y brillante, ahora era opaca y pálida. Pero eso no era lo que le extrañaba del reflejo, era su expresión socarrona, esa mirada fría que poseía justo en ese instante y esa sonrisa altiva que no podía quitarse desde que le vio salir del pueblo.

Verlo partir le había dado tanta satisfacción, que no podía recordar otra ocasión similar, verlo alejarse a paso lento, le hizo más feliz aún que el día que Ray y ella se comprometieron formalmente hacia más de 10 años. Ahora solo esperaba que a ese tipo no se le ocurriera volver por su prometido.

Con cuidado, cepillo su largo cabello rosado, buscando sacarle un brillo lustroso, deseaba lucir lo más hermosa posible para Ray. El alboroto en la calle le hizo dejar su tarea inconclusa, y acercándose curiosa a la ventana, observó con horror que el motivo de tal ajetreo era su amado novio y futuro esposo.

La china pelirosada corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y gritando lo más fuerte que pudo, intentó detener la lapidación que se ejecutaba en esos instantes.

- **no te metas Mariah, ¡él ya no es bienvenido aquí!, ¡no deberías defenderlo!-** vociferó uno de los chicos que seguían lanzando piedras contra el lastimado cuerpo de su amado.

- **¡claro que me meto! ¡ Él será mi marido y futuro líder del concejo! ¡así que voy a meterme si siguen atacándolo tan injustamente! –** le defendió

- **de...déjalo Mariah, yo me iré ahora mismo... Ya no tengo na...nada aquí –** hablo con dificultad el hombre que amaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó por el brazo y lo halo hasta su casa.

- **no digas eso mi amor –** le contradijo dulcemente- **pronto todo esto se olvidara y tú y yo seremos felices por siempre, Ray –** su sonrisa era confiada, distinta a la normal, pero Ray no quiso verlo, tampoco quiso creerle, su mente no estaba ahí en ese momento, su mente estaba con él, con Kai.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La luna brillaba en lo alto esa fresca noche. El despejado cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas y el viento soplaba suave, meciendo sus cabellos sueltos y avivando las llameantes flamas de su fogata.

Su mirada estaba fija en el fuego, concentrada en el sonido de la leña al consumirse con lentitud. Era más sencillo meditar a la luz de esas llamas, ella lo sabía bien. Se inclinó un poco, colocándose en cuclillas, y usando una vara larga, movió ligeramente uno de los troncos, sintiendo el calor en su rostro.

Había tanta paz en ese momento; respiro hondo y clavo su vista en las llamas, recordando las últimas horas...

 **Flashback**

 _-_ _ **mira nada más como te dejaron esos salvajes**_ _– se quejó molesta la pelirosada mujer, al tiempo que colocaba un paño de tela blanca y un tazón con agua tibia, casi caliente en el suelo, cerca del amor de su vida. Con cuidado humedeció el trapo y lentamente limpio la espalda desnuda del hombre frente a ella, quien se mantenía en silencio._

 _-_ _ **pero me las van a pagar, ya veras, esto no se quedará así, hablaré con los ancianos y les contaré cómo te han tratado –**_ _siguió hablando ella, enjugando de vez en cuando la tela manchada de sangre y fango -_ _ **es que es injusto, mi cielo, quizá si tuviste un juicio público y todo eso, pero te liberaron de los cargos, ellos ya no tienen porque tratarte así...**_ _\- continuó –_ _ **en todo caso, después de nuestra boda, toda esta pesadilla quedará atrás, y tomaras el cargo como jefe que te corresponde –**_ _Ray se puso de pie con dificultad y se alejó de ella –_ _ **pero mi amor, ¿a donde vas?**_ _\- preguntó desconcertada la mujer, poniéndose de pie también ella, aún con el paño húmedo en sus manos._

 _-_ _ **Mariah, discúlpame por favor –**_ _dijo él, con la voz rasposa y queda –_ _ **yo no he cambiado de opinión. Sé que se esperan algunas cosas de mí, pero yo... –**_ _lentamente se giró hacia ella y le miro sin dudar directamente a los ojos –_ _ **yo no me casaré contigo-**_ _sus intensos ojos dorados parecían brillar con determinación, esa era una mirada que ella conocía bien, pero tenía años sin presenciar._

 _-_ _ **pero-**_ _intento decir ella_

 _-_ _ **lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero esa es mi decisión, yo acepté pagar el precio, y pienso pagarlo completo, después de eso, me marcharé y buscaré a Kai –**_ _informó sin un dejo de temor o duda en su voz –_ _ **te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero no quiero que te hagas más ilusiones de algo que no podrá ser... En verdad Mariah, yo te quiero muchísimo, y lamentó profundamente el daño que sé que esto te causará. –**_ _su mirada era tan fuerte y decidida, y su voz tan suave y tranquila, que parecían irreal, como si viese una fotografía, mientras alguien ajeno narrará una película. Era como ver al sol y la luna en un mismo cielo, tan opuestos y tan similares al mismo tiempo, justo como sus sentimientos en ese preciso instante._

 _Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Su corazón pareció romperse en ese instante, pero no sintió dolor, ni una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ni una sola mueca se dibujó en sus rostro,tan solo le observó y se dio cuenta, lo odiaba. Odiaba todo ese amor que sentía por él el ruso aquel y que ya no sentía por ella, odiaba esa determinación que había renacido en él, todo por el bicolor ese de voz profunda y rojiza mirada, odiaba ese deseo que él sentía por alejarse de ella e ir en la búsqueda de aquel sujeto tan detestable, más aún odiaba que a él no le importará en lo más mínimo su propio bienestar, la humillación de la que sería víctima tanto él como ella y que pensara que ella se quedaría tan tranquila viéndolo correr en brazos del otro y finalmente, odiaba el hecho de que ella sabía perfectamente que él, Ray Kon, era el amor de su vida, y que eso jamás lo podría cambiar._

 _Lentamente agacho su mirada, no soportaba verlo más. De entre sus dedos, la tela mojada y sucia cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido pesado al chocar contra la madera y una idea se gestó en su cabeza._

 _-_ _ **no-**_ _dijo con voz calmada –_ _ **tú no has entendido lo que ha pasado aquí**_ _– hablaba tranquilamente, más su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante sus sentimientos confusos y entremezclados –_ _ **Kai te abandonó-**_ _sentenció levantando la mirada, causando un escalofrío en el chino frente a ella, que no pasó desapercibido –_ _ **él hizo un trato, se alejaría de ti y tú podrías vivir, o ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta que no podrías sobrevivir al castigo que se te fue impuesto?-**_ _aquella no era la misma Mariah de siempre, esa chica que Ray conocía desde la tierna infancia y era su mejor amiga, no, aquella mujer frente a él ya no era su Mariah. Esta nueva mujer parecía mayor, más dura y más fría. –_ _ **el consejo fue muy claro sobre eso, tú debes casarte conmigo y cumplir tu palabra, de lo contrario morirás y el esfuerzo de Kai será en vano... –**_

 _El tenso ambiente de aquella habitación era tan solo interrumpido por el sonido de los pajaritos enjaulado que tenía la mujer en el patio de su casa. Sin embargo ni Ray ni Mariah les prestaban atención alguna. Sus miradas estaba fijas una contra la otra, en una batalla silenciosa que ninguno podría ganar._

 _-_ _ **si así deben ser las cosas...-**_ _suspiro el pelinegro –_ _ **entonces así serán –**_ _repentinamente se sintió cansado, como si hubiese envejecido en ese preciso instante más de 40 años_

 _-¿_ _ **es que acaso prefieres morir a estar a mi lado?-**_ _su voz sonó dolida, más de lo que ella deseo que se escuchara y un puchero se formó en su cara –_ _ **¿tanto me detestas que eliges morir lapidado que vivir casado conmigo? ¿que te hice yo para que desees ese cruel destino?-**_ _su fiera mirada se volvió acuosa y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Era difícil saber en ese momento si aquellas lagrimas eran de dolor por perder a su amado o de humillación al imaginar que él prefería cualquier cosa antes que estar con ella..._

 _-_ _ **no, claro que no prefiero morir a estar contigo, yo no deseo la muerte, ni mucho menos, y pese a lo que estás pensado, yo por ti no siento más que cariño –**_ _intento reconfortar a la mujer destrozada frente a él –_ _ **pero es por eso mismo que no deseo arrastrarte a una vida miserable conmigo. Entiéndelo por favor Mariah, yo no te amo, yo amo a Kai, y si me casara contigo, esos sentimientos no cambiarían, yo lo seguiría amando y ni tú ni yo seríamos felices...**_

 _ **-**_ _..._ _ **-**_ _la chica guardó silencio un instante y le dio la espalda, alejándose un poco de él, meditando –_ _ **está bien, te entiendo, pero no lo acepto... –**_ _informó_

 _-_ _ **Mariah, por favor...-**_

 _-_ _ **no me interrumpas –**_ _se giró nuevamente para quedar frente a frente y con gesto de su mano, acalló cualquier intento de protesta –_ _ **no lo acepto y por lo mismo té propondré un trato...**_

 _Ray le miro expectante y asintiendo, le indicó que continuará._

 _-_ _ **nuestra boda será dentro de un mes, según el consejo... Te daré hasta entonces para que puedas buscar a Kai... Si para el día anterior a nuestra boda, tú no regresas, yo hablaré con el consejo y disolveré nuestro compromiso, pero si regresas, nos casaremos tal y como está planeado... ¿te parece? –**_ _preguntó con un extraño tono de voz que le erizo los vellos de la nuca al pelinegro._

 _-¿_ _ **qué pasará contigo si no regreso?-**_ _respondió el_

 _-_ _ **nunca te he mentido, tú eres el amor de mi vida, y no me imagino la vida sin ti... Aquí en la aldea, mi destino sería tortuoso, así que, después de disolver nuestro compromiso, me iré de aquí y no volverás a saber de mí, ni tú, ni nadie...-**_ _a Ray le pareció ver una lagrima en los ojos de la chica, y por un segundo, reconoció algo de su antigua mejor amiga en ella y sintió miedo de sus palabras, y del tono que utilizó para pronunciarlas._

 _-_ _ **yo no deseo eso, no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, ni quiero alejarme de la tuya-**_ _suplico, temeroso de lo que eso pudiera significar._

 _-_ _ **eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte, tómalo o déjalo, esa es tu decisión-**_ _dijo ella, extendiendo su mano, esperando estrechar la mano contraria para cerrar el trato._

 _Ray le miro preocupado, aquella dura mujer se parecía tanto a su amiga, pero de su amiga ya no reconocía casi nada, ahí, frente a él, con el rostro serio, sin expresión alguna, con la mirada fija en él, tan solo esperando, sin el brillo en sus ojos ambarinos, si su sonrisa en los labios o sentimiento alguno en sus facciones, casi como si usara un máscara muy parecida a ella misma sobre el rostro... Dudoso llevo su mano hasta alcanza los femeninos dedos y con el corazón latiendo a mil, apretó la mano ajena, aceptando aquella propuesta._

 **Fin flashback**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer frente al fuego. Y con cuidado tomó la ropa que tenía a su lado en una gran caja y la hecho a la fogata, cuidando de no apagar las llamas. Una a una las prendas se fueron consumiendo, primero las camisas de fino corte y costosos materiales, seguidos de los pantalones que tan perfectamente encontró colgados en el closet; la ropa interior, camisetas, algunas muy oscuras y otras blancas,y bóxers negros y de talle ajustado fueron los siguientes, y finalizó con unos zapatos de corte italiano. Casi sintió lastima de quemar aquellos zapatos, tan finos, tan costosos, tan hermosos... Pero de solo recordar a su dueño, hasta alegre se sintió al verlos achicharrarse entre las llamas.

El sonido del moderno celular le distrajo de su tarea. Ese aparato había estado sonando todo el día y ya la tenía cansada. Lo tomo con cuidado de la caja y leyó el nombre de su amado en la pantalla. Su mirada, antes alegre se transformó a una llena de fastidio y coraje y sin pensarlo dos veces, estrelló el dispositivo contra el suelo y con una piedra que estaba a su alcance, le golpeó hasta destruirlo por completo. Solo hasta ese momento, cuando la destrozada pantalla se hubo ennegrecido y el sonido hubo cesado,solo ahí, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios y sin cuidado alguno, tomó los pedazos del celular y lo arrojó al fuego también.

Finalmente, en el fondo de la caja encontró una fotografía. Ambos chicos sonreían y se abrazaba... Eran tan jóvenes entonces, tan llenos de ilusiones, tan ingenuos... El primero de ellos, con su entonces largo cabello atado en una simple coleta, algo despeinada, miraba fijamente a la cámara, con sus dorados y brillantes ojos, que casi semejaban dos pozos de oro líquido, su sonrisa, tan amplía, mostraba sus colmillos de forma adorable para ella, de su brazo, sonriendo también, estaba una chica de rosada cabellera y ambarinos ojos que en esa imagen parecían casi cerrados ante la enorme sonrisa que poseía. Esa chica ya no existía más.

Mariah observó una última vez la que fue su fotografía favorita, aquella que permaneció durante años justo a su cama y lanzando un suspiro, la dejo caer en el fuego, viendo cómo era devorada rápidamente, consumiéndose en su totalidad junto a las pertenencias del ruso que tanto odiaba.

Ray volvería pronto, ella lo sabía bien, un mes no era tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo y entonces, cuando regresara, se casaría con ella y su vida sería como siempre debió ser... Y para eso,debía eliminar cualquier recuerdo del paso y estadía del bicolor... El se había ido sin nada, tan solo con esa horrible y ridícula bufanda que llevaba puesta el día del juicio. Ahí, en casa de Ray, había dejado su maleta y sus cosas, su celular y ropa, pero Ray no tenía porque saberlo... Para el, el ruso se había marchado y ahora no quería responder a sus llamadas, ¿adónde podría ir a buscarlo?

Mariah sonrió al ver la fogata consumiendo la evidencia, Ray volvería pronto, triste y derrotado, y ella estaría ahí, sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos, esperándolo. Porque a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba... Quizá no con la inocencia y pureza de la chiquilla de la foto que ahora no era más que cenizas, pero lo seguía amando y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Capituló 12

El tortuoso sonido de la línea no conectada se presentó por quinta ocasión antes iniciar la grabación que ya conocía tan bien. "- _ **El número que usted marcó, no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Por favor intente más tarde. Gracias**_ -" Era inútil, y lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que si seguía intentando, él respondería.

Con pesadez retiró el aparato de su oído y con las manos temblorosas, marcó nuevamente el número de Kai. De sus dorados ojos, una gruesa lagrima cayó y de sus labios tristes, una súplica constante se escuchó. Más sus ruegos, como en tantas veces anteriores, fueron ignorados. Una vez más la grabación se hizo presente, aplastando sus esperanzas y a su corazón.

Llevaba días, semanas, buscándolo desesperadamente, en hospitales, en hoteles, en hostales, en centrales de camiones, en las calles más transitadas, con policías, con cuanta persona se topaba de frente, pero no había rastro de él.

Solo una mujer le había reconocido, " _ **como olvidar a un apuesto hombre cómo él**_ " le había dicho, antes de indicar el camino que había tomado el ruso bicolor, " _ **nunca vi a alguien como él... Parecía extranjero, pero iba sin nada... Solo lo que llevaba puesto... Y eso sí, una expresión de tristeza, de desasosiego, de abatimiento... Que sentí pena por el... Le invite a comer pero se negó... Y siguió su rumbo... Pobre sujeto"**_. Cuanta felicidad había sentido al escucharla... Estaba muy cerca de encontrarle... O eso pensó... Ahora había pasado más de 15 días y no tenía ninguna otra pista sobre el...

El dolor en su pecho se volvió más intenso... El tiempo se le agotaba, y tenía miedo... Tenía mucho miedo de no encontrarle, de haberlo perdido para siempre... Ciertamente podía seguir buscándolo, ignorar su promesa hacía con Mariah, y simplemente continuar, dejar todo atrás... Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, la expresión fría y muerta de la chica volvía a él, recordándole sus palabras... Haciéndole sentir culpable de lo que ella pudiese hacer si es que no volvía a su lado... Ella era su amiga, casi su hermana... Y el era el amor de su vida, su felicidad... No deseaba renunciar a ninguno de los dos, pero el tiempo se le acababa, y debía elegir...

La grabación se escuchó una vez más, antes de que el sol apareciera en el horizonte, brindándole la calidez que había perdido desde el momento que llegó a esa pesadilla que solía llamar su hogar. Una noche más en vela, sin lograr contactar a Kai, una noche más cerca del fin del mes de plazo que tenía para encontrarlo.

Con desgano se puso de pie. Estaba cansado y débil, sus heridas habían tardado más de lo normal en sanar y eso lo había vuelto lento, pero debía continuar. Ese día debía llegar a la ciudad y buscar en el aeropuerto, quizá ahí tendría más suerte... Si Kai no estaba en ninguno de los pueblos cercanos a la aldea, seguramente estaría en Rusia o en Japón, quizá se había dirigido directamente al aeropuerto y tomado el primer vuelo lejos de China, lejos de él, lejos de todo...

Ray levantó la frente y limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas, debía ser fuerte, así como Kai lo había sido al enfrentarse a los ancianos, debía encontrarlo y debía hacerlo ya...

* * *

- **estas loca** \- le reprendió la masculina y profunda voz de su primo, quien le miraba con reprobación desde una esquina de la habitación, mientras ella se probaba su vestido de novia.

La suave tela roja acariciaba su silueta y el delicado bordado en hilos de oro resaltaban espléndidamente su opaca mirada.

- **es Hermoso verdad-** dijo ella a su vez, ignorando completamente el comentario del molesto pelinegro – **pensé que nunca lo tendría listo, pero lo está ahora, quería una mezcla entre lo tradicional y algo más... Ya sabes-** sonrío con picardía - **¿qué te parece?** -

- **que** **cometes un gran error, eso es lo que me parece-** respondió el, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, imitando inconscientemente al ruso que tanto odiaba la mujer frente a él.

- **¿sabes Lee? Estoy a tan solo unos días de ser la mujer más feliz de este planeta y quiero disfrutar todo el proceso completo, y tus comentarios están comenzando a fastidiarme...-** caminó molesta hasta el peinador y comenzó a sacarse el tocado de su cabello- **Pensé que querías que fuese feliz, ¿porque insistes en amargarme el día?-** preguntó, encarándolo con sus ambarinos ojos relucientes de furia.

- **porque eres mi única prima y te amo** \- respondió él, acercándose a ella, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, e inclinándose lo suficiente como para tomarla de la mano – **mira bien a tu alrededor –** le dijo – **estas sola, nadie te ha ayudado en lo más mínimo para organizar todos los detalles de esta supuesta boda, ni siquiera tú prometido está aquí contigo... El está buscando al hombre que ama, y tú estás probándote el vestido para la boda, ¿con quien te vas a casar? Piénsalo bien Mariah, ¿que te hace creer que cuando sean marido y mujer él será diferente? ¿acaso no te quejabas de que ni un simple beso te ha dado? ¿es eso lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida? –** con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, Lee intento disuadirla de cometer esa locura, pero al verla ahí, tan tranquila, tan ecuánime, supo que todo era en vano.

Mariah se puso de pie, soltando su mano de entre las de su querido primo. Si, era verdad, el hombre que ella amaba no está a su lado ahora, pero una vez se consumara el matrimonio, un hijo los uniría para siempre, tal y como su madre lo había hecho con su padre, un hijo era la clave, y ella lo sabía... Ray jamás podría separase de ella si tenían un hijo y quizá, al convertirse en padre, se olvidaría una vez por todas de ese tipo odioso y prepotente que decía amar.

- **Mariah-** le llamo – **de entre todas las chicas de la aldea, eres tú la que más pretendientes tiene, cualquier hombre que elijas será feliz de vivir una vida contigo... Olvídate de Ray y de esta boda... Y busca la felicidad con alguien más. Por favor, no quiero verte sufrir...-** suplico, con el corazón en un puño, y la vista clavada en la espalda de su prima.

- **yo sé bien lo que hago-** dijo ella como respuesta sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada al hombre que suplicante abogaba por su cordura.

- **pero es que acaso crees que Ray volverá? ¡Probablemente ya se reencontró con Kai y ahora están juntos en algún lugar lejos de aquí!-** grito desesperado el chino

Mariah sonrió de lado y girándose lentamente miro a su primo con superioridad, de una forma tal que Lee jamás le había visto antes – **eso no es verdad, Ray aún no se encuentra con Kai y no lo hará jamás –**

 **-¿como lo sabes? ¿como puedes estar tan Segura?-** preguntó temeroso de lo que había sido capaz de hacer esa mujer que ya no podía reconocer

- **muy simple, Kai dejó China hace mucho, y Ray no puede seguirlo... Se le acabó el tiempo... El pobre estaba tan débil cuando se fue tras de él que no pudo alcanzarlo, es una lástima, ¿no lo crees? Si tan solo Kai no hubiese olvidado su celular aquí... Quizá Ray lo hubiese podido contactar y detenerlo, pero ya es tarde... Justo a ahora él viene de regreso, tal y como me lo prometió...-** sonrío complacida la mujer, mirando detenidamente la piedra de su anillo de compromiso, sabido perfectamente que todo saldría tal y como ella lo deseaba.

-¿ **de qué estás hablando? ¿como sabes todo eso?-** preguntó preocupado.

- **¿creíste que dejaría andar solo a Ray en ese estado? Obviamente mande a alguien a cuidarlo... Envié a Kevin... Dice que ya vienen de regreso... Llegarán en un par de días, quizá tres –** respondió con tranquilidad, recostándose en su cama con una expresión triunfante en el rostro – **así que tranquilo primito, Ray llegara a tiempo, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices, ya lo verás –** sonrío contenta.

- **eso espero-** sonrío con tristeza – **eso espero, por tu bien y el de Ray.**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Una suave melodía se escuchaba esa noche en el tranquilo bar que tantas veces frecuento en el pasado. Solo que esta vez era diferente... Ahora no está ahí para tratar de nublar sus recuerdos y falsas ilusiones, no, ahora está ahí un hombre cuyo sueño se había vuelto realidad, un hombre que había tocado el cielo con las manos, un hombre que había tenido todo, absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez deseo frente a él, y lo había perdido para siempre, tan rápido como llego... Había probado sus labios, sentido su calidez y visto su propio reflejo en sus cristalinos ojos, y ahora jamás podría olvidarlo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

- **Sr. Hiwatari, ¿le sirvo lo de siempre?** \- preguntó amablemente la mesera, tan sonriente como siempre que le veía llegar.

- **hmpf-** asintió él, cabizbajo, derrotado, como pocas veces se le había visto en ese lugar.

La mesera le miro preocupada y se alejó para regresar con la bebida que sabía que tanto le gustaba, y que en ocaciones anteriores, pareció reconfortarlo...

- **¿sabe? Si necesita hablar, mi turno termina en unos 20 minutos –** le sonrió – **quizá hablar un poco le haga bien-** sugirió con los ojos castaños brillando de esperanza.

- **gracias, pero lo único que quiero ahora es disfrutar de mi trago... Solo –** aclaró el varonil hombre bicolor – **ah! Y deja la botella** \- ordenó, ignorante de los estragos que causaba en la pobre chica del mandil y la charola, quien nerviosa, asintió, colocó el costoso whisky en el centro de la mesa, junto a las servilletas y se alejó torpemente, disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

Kai le miro unos instantes y con una media y triste sonrisa, bebió el contenido de su vaso, sintiendo el calor del trago bajar por su garganta, y el escozor del recuerdo en sus ojos... " _ **Ray siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme hablar"**_

Sin cuidado alguno, levantó la botella y relleno el vaso que acababa de vaciar. Lo extrañaba. Ahora ya nada volvería a ser igual y lo sabía, lo supo en esa malita aldea, lo supo cuando cruzó la entrada de aquel lugar, lo supo cuando se despidió de lee, lo supo cuando le vio inconsciente sobre esa tarima y lo supo en cuanto abordó el avión privado de la empresa... Lo había perdido, y lo que era peor, lo había abandonado ahí, en ese lugar que él solía llamar hogar, donde no se tocaron el corazón para encerrarlo y encadenarlo, para humillarlo y torturarlo...

¿que sería de el ahora? Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la ultima vez que le vio, y el recuerdo era tan vivido, que aún podía oler la sangre mezclada con ese aroma tan propio de Ray... Podía escuchar el sonido del látigo contando el aire y abriendo la carne de su espalda... Podía incluso escuchar su nombre en su susurro en los labios de ese chico que tanto amaba y podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba una y otra vez al revivir esos recuerdos tan dolorosos en su mente, sin que el pudiese hacer nada para detenerlos; era como si una película se repitiera sin cesar dentro de su cabeza.

Sus cobrizos ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su visión se tornó borrosa, sabia bien que había actuado correctamente, en ese momento lo único que pudo negociar fue la vida de Ray. Sacarlo de esa aldea sería algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible, pues atentaba contra sus tradiciones y soberanía y todas esa basura política que tan poco le importaba pero que tanto le frustraba ahora.

Un mes, llevaba un mes en reuniones y discusiones, rodeado de abogados y uno que otro político, tratando de encontrar una solución para su problema y aún ahora, sin importar cuánto tiempo, esfuerzo o dinero invirtiera, estaba con las manos vacías. El tiempo se había terminado y el plazo se había vencido... Cualquier día de estos, Ray sería obligado a casarse con Mariah. Ella había ganado y él, pues estaba ahí, en ese tranquilo bar tratando de nublar su mente y aniquilar ese sentimiento de derrota que le carcomía por dentro.

- **debí volver por él en la noche... Secuestrarlo mientras todos dormían... –** murmuro dolido, sintiendo nuevamente odio por su cobardía... Más sabía bien que aquello habría sido imposible. Con frustración enterró sus dedos en su cabello; Estaba más largo y despeinado de lo normal, pero eso poco le importaba. El sonido de su celular le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, lejos de sus destructivos pensamientos.

- **Hiwatari** \- respondió a la llamada sin revisar siquiera el número, quizá era algún abogado con una buena noticia, aún tenía esa esperanza

- **Kai?, que gusto escucharte! ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte? ¿porque cambiaste de numero? Nos tenías preocupados –** le regañó una familiar voz

- **Max? ¿eres tú?-** le reconoció

-¡ **Claro que soy yo! Tyson y yo acabamos de volver de nuestra luna de miel, fue maravillosa, pero luego te cuento eso-** hablo alegre el rubio, ignorante de lo cruel que era para Kai el escucharlo hablar de su hermosa relación con el glotón de pelo azul – **primero contesta ¿porque te desapareciste así y cambiaste de numero?-** preguntó demandante.

- **lo lamento, he estado muy ocupado y perdí mi otro celular en un viaje –** se disculpó, sin saber muy bien porque, tan solo le nació hacerlo y ahora se sentía algo extraño por su respuesta - **¿porque? ¿Sucedió algo?** O **¿para que me buscabas?-** inquirió preocupado, después de todo Max era un amigo muy importante para el.

- **pues tú dime, ¿ya te contactaste con Ray?-** respondió el ojiazul con tanta calma, que casi provoca un infarto en el ruso al otro lado de la línea

-¿ **co...con Ray?-** sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su rostro palideció un poco más al escuchar el nombre que tanto amaba

- **si, Te ha estado buscando, no se para que, pero parecía importante, nos llamó... ¿cuantas veces fueron Tyson?-** al otro lado de la línea se alcanzó a escuchar al japonés responder en la lejanía – **si, como una 10 o** **15** **veces** **… deberías** **llamarle, parecía algo urgente** \- aconsejo.

- **si, lo haré ahora mismo-** sonrío nervioso... Quizá aún tenían una oportunidad.

- **mejor hazlo otro día... ¿No te enteraste? Mariah envió la invitación y todo, hoy en la mañana fue su boda...-** aquellas palabras terminaron de destrozar sus esperanzas, podía escuchar hablar a su amigo, pero ya todo carecía de sentido. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos, amortiguando frases como " _ **quizá Ray te quería como padrino para su boda"**_ o _**"si les llamas ahora interrumpirás la noche de bodas**_ "...

-¿ **Kai? ¿Sigues ahí?** \- la voz preocupada de Max le llamo con insistencia

- **si, si, tienes razón... Le enviaré un mensaje luego...** \- dijo – **adiós-** y corto la comunicación, sin esperar algún comentario más por parte del yankie.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Había perdido. Todo era inútil ahora. Sirviéndose otro trago, se limpió un par de lagrimas y vertió el contenido en su garganta. Repitió esa acción un par de veces más... Esa noche quería olvidarlo todo, olvidar su nombre, su rostro, sus sueños juntos... Sus esperanzas... Y si pudiera, inclusive quería olvidar hasta como respirar.

* * *

- **ya viene** \- escuchó gritar a la gente del pueblo, al otro lado de la puerta – **se ve tan apuesto.**

Mariah se sintió nerviosa, al fin el gran día había llegado. Hubo noches en las que llegó a pensar que no regresaría, pero ahora estaba ahí, afuera de su puerta, para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, tal y como dicta la tradición.

Ella siempre había soñado con una ceremonia tradicional, tal y como su madre y la casamentera le habían dicho. Amaba todos y cada uno de los detalles del ritual, desde los colores rojo y dorado de su vestido hasta el lecho nupcial cubierto de flores y frutos todo en perfecta armonía para augurar el éxito del matrimonio. Era una hermosa tradición y ella sabía que sus padres se sentirían dichos de verla justo ahora, a punto de abandonar su vieja casa, para mudarse a una nueva y empezar una vida feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

Podía escucharlo, entregando los tradicionales dulces a los niños y las ofrendas monetarias a los varones adultos en el patio de su hogar. Las risas, palabras de afecto y buenos deseos la llenaban de impaciencia. Era un buen augurio ¿verdad? Todo saldría bien, a pesar de todos los baches, toda esa agobiante espera, al final solo importaba que él estaba ahí, siguiendo la tradición, cumpliendo su palabra. Poco importaba ya que amara a otro hombre o lo que opinara Lee al respecto, ella había ganado, ese día ella saldría tomada de la mano de Ray rumbo a su nuevo hogar, y esa misma tarde se entregarían el uno al otro en el bello acto de amor... Sería entonces su mujer y él se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos... Nada podría salir mal ahora, ya no.

La puerta se abrió y le observó. Ray avanzó unos pasos y se plantó frente a ella, junto al altar que había construido su padre tantos años atrás y donde su fotografía aún seguía en pie. Ahí frente a ella estaba el hombre que amaba con locura, con su corto cabello negro y sedoso acariciando sus ahora marcados pómulos. Estaba más delgado, si, pero era comprensible después de un mes de viaje infructuoso. También se veía ojeroso y triste.

- **al menos sonríe un poco, amor** \- le pidió ella, tomándolo de la mano – **no es el fin del mundo... Es nuestra boda-** le recordó.

- **tu bien sabes que este no es mi deseo-** respondió con la voz apagada, apartando su mano del alcance de la mujer – **si hago esto es porque lo he prometido y no quiero que te hagas daño... Pero esto en nada cambia mis sentimientos-**

Mariah tragó saliva. ¿porque tenía que seguir insistiendo con eso? " _ **cometes un gran error"**_ la voz de Lee resonó en su cabeza tan fuerte, que por un momento dudo de encontrarse a solas con Ray " _¿_ _ **con quien te vas a casar? ¿que te hace creer que cuando sean marido y mujer él será diferente?**_ **"**

Mariah se llevó una mano a su frente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un mareo le sobrevino repentinamente y ¿si Lee tenía razón? Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hasta la fotografía de Ray que tenía en su altar. Se veía tan dulce, tan feliz, tan adorable. Era tan solo un bebé en esa imagen, de no más de 3 años, y desde el día en que lo vio, supo que lo amaría toda la vida. Eran sus ojos. Sus ojos tan cálidos y tan llenos de vida los que la enamoraron. Siempre había amado los ojos de Ray, esos que con el paso de los años solo se volvieron más hermosos. Ray sabía sonreír con la mirada, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. ¿cuando dejó de tener esa mirada alegre para cambiarla por esa vacía que tenía ahora?

Con paso lento, se acercó al altar, ante la mirada confundida del hombre que amaba, y tomó la fotografía, examinando el marco descuadrado que tenía. Recordaba bien el motivo de ese daño, había sido testigo del accidente, pero nunca dijo nada, su matrimonio habría estado en riesgo si alguien más se enteraba, y aún que era muy pequeña, sabía bien cuáles serían las consecuencias, así que lo arreglo lo mejor que pudo y lo acomodo nuevamente en su lugar. Funcionó.. Nadie dijo nada cuando la casamentera regreso tal y como dictaba la tradición para preguntar por algún mal augurio, nadie se había dado cuenta del accidente y en consecuencia, ahí estaba ahora, sosteniendo una maltratada fotografía de un niño que no le amaba.

- **cuando mi madre me dijo que algún día me casaría contigo, fui tan feliz** \- le contó ella, dejando la fotografía en su lugar.- **y cuando empezamos los preparativos con la casamentera... La señora Weng Ming-Na... ¿Recuerdas su ridícula broche de mariposa?-** río un poco la pelirosada, arrancando una sonrisa en el ojimiel- **estaba tan emocionada... Un día llegaron con tú fotografía, ya sabes... Para el altar y ver si algún accidente o desgracia pasaba en la casa –** le miro, buscando algún signo de interés en la conversación, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, más nerviosa que nunca – **nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero muchos accidentes pasaron en la casa –** sonrío a medías con los ojos acuosos – **mamá siempre me ayudó a escóndelos de papá, sabíamos que él era muy supersticioso, y creía fielmente en la tradición y en lo que la señora Weng tenía para decir –**

Ray le observó unos instantes, esa mujer frente a él, era su amiga, la de tantos años, su confidente, su apoyo, no la novia celosa y obsesiva en la que se había convertido en los últimos meses.

- **esa es la tradición Mariah, antes de ser presentados, debíamos tener compatibilidad astral, y ser bendecidos por los Dioses, si algún mal augurio se hubiera presentado en nuestras casas durante el periodo de supervisión de la casamentera, no podríamos casarnos... No era sólo tu padre, es en lo que nuestro pueblo ha creído durante siglos –** comentó el, observando una lagrima fugitiva en la mejilla de la mujer

- **lo sé, lo sé, por eso nunca dije nada... En verdad quería casarme contigo cuando fuese mayor... Mamá decía que era solo parte de un ritual y si no se daban cuenta, nada malo podía pasar... Cuando tus padres fallecieron, pensé que todo se iba a terminar, ese fue el accidente más grande que podía pasar, pero nadie dijo nada... Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a la idea de que nos casaríamos que ni se detuvieron a considerar la opción de cancelar nuestro matrimonio... Y cuando nos abandonaste... –** Mariah se giró a verle, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – **me dieron la opción de elegir... Y claro que no iba a renunciar a ti... Sabes que siempre te he amado ¿verdad?...**

Ray se sintió nervioso por la actitud de su amiga, podía escuchar a la gente del pueblo clamar por su presencia, debían salir tomados de la mano y abordar el carruaje para llegar a su nueva casa y consumar su matrimonio, algo que realmente dudaba de poder hacer. Había creído que lo más difícil sería entrar ahí y verla con todos sus sueños y esperanzas que tarde o temprano se terminarían por destruir, pero imagino que eso pasaría en algunos años de convivencia forzada, no justo en ese momento, en plena ceremonia, con tantas personas rodeándolos expectantes, impacientes... ¿que haría si decidían entrar? Verían a Mariah llorando y creerían que la había lastimado o peor.

 **-vamos Mariah, nos esperan... Debemos terminar esto que iniciamos...-** hablo el, con una voz tan monótona, que se sintió terriblemente mal al escucharse, como si todo aquello careciera de sentido o importancia, pero en cierta forma así era para el.

- **creí que no deseabas casarte conmigo-** dijo ella, limpiando sus lágrimas

Ray suspiró cansado – **no, no quiero hacerlo, pero eso ya no importa, ¿o si? –** respondió – **tal parece que lo que yo desee no importa mucho, di mi palabra, aunque apenas si recuerdo el día, éramos tan solo unos niños, pero aun así nuestra palabra debe ser cumplida, así que vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez-** se sincero y derrotado tendió su mano a la chica.

Mariah respiró profundo y tomó la mano de su amado –¿ **me amas?-** ella sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla una vez más.

- **lo siento Mariah, pero sabes que yo amo a Kai, lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y lo amare todos los días del resto de mi vida-** respondió el, con la mirada fija en el pomo de la puerta, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante el recuerdo del ruso bicolor.

- **lo sé-** murmuro ella, cabizbaja.

Ray abrió la puerta y la luz del día les cegó por unos instantes, los aplausos y felicitaciones los abrumaron y una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre sus cabezas. Había fiesta ese día, toda la aldea estaba feliz y contenta, al fin, después de tantos años, había llegado el día en que ellos unieran sus vidas, luego de las tragedias que enfrentaron, juntos, siempre juntos, como un símbolo de esperanza para los demás. Ese día al fin, Ray como un hombre casado, podría tomar el lugar que su abuelo y su padre tuvieron antes que él en el consejo de ancianos. Empezaría como aprendiz, claro está, pero al fin formaría parte de ese comité. Ese día nacía un líder para la aldea, era un día lleno de bendiciones y todos lo festejaban, todos excepto la "feliz" pareja.

-¡ **beso! ¡beso! ¡beso!** \- coreaba la gente, al tiempo que aplaudían y felicitaban a los chicos.

Mariah se detuvo y miro profundamente a su esposo. Ray se giró hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos, se acercó lentamente. La respiración del pueblo se detuvo. Mariah sintió su corazón acelerarse nuevamente, ese sería el primer beso que él le daría como su marido, quería atesorar ese momento para el resto de su vida, cerro los ojos y se inclinó un poco para mejorar el ángulo para su primer beso, sin embargo, el beso nunca llegó a sus labios, en algún punto de su trayecto, se desvió hacia su frente y confundida abrió sus ojos y le miro en busca de respuestas.

Ray le miro con tristeza, y con la sonrisa más rota que jamás haya visto ella, le susurró un lo siento. Y lo comprendió. No importaba si estaban casados o no, para Ray le era imposible sentir lo que ella llevaba años sintiendo. Un beso, un simple beso que para ella significaba la gloria, para el era el infierno... ¿Acaso algún día podrían tener hijos? ¿acaso algún día el la llegaría a desear? ¿acaso no decía ella que lo amaba? si tanto lo amaba, ¿como podía causarle tanto daño? Verle ahí, destrozado, incapaz de besarla siquiera le hizo abrir los ojos. Si ella en realidad lo amaba, debía dejarlo ser feliz... Y su felicidad no estaba a su lado, por más que eso le doliera a ella.

- **esto es un error-** le susurró con dulzura – **no me casaré contigo... Ya no-** le sonrió tristemente, y un par de lagrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

- **pero...-** intento decir él

- **pero nada... Tú no te quieres casar conmigo y yo no quiero casarme contigo... Eres libre... –** declaró ella, y por alguna razón, sintió como si un peso cayera de sus hombros, y se sintió libre también... Triste, pero bien.

Ray le miro intensamente, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban para ella, y lo mucho que le había costado a su amiga tomar esa decisión... Y sin poder contenerse, la abrazo. Mariah correspondió el abrazo, e internamente se despidió de el... Sabía que la próxima vez que lo viera, quizá la herida aún no habría sanado, pero tenía la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto... - **¿iras a buscarlo?-** preguntó al separarse de su amigo, ante la mirada confundida de los testigos.

- **espero tener más suerte esta vez-** sonrío, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mariah fue testigo de esa sonrisa que tanto amó, una sincera y llena de vida.

* * *

Kai sirvió lo último de la botella en su vaso con torpeza, sus sentidos se habían nublado un poco, pero sus sentimientos seguían tan Fuertes como siempre, quizá debía empezar a beber algo más fuerte que solo Whisky, pero le gustaba tanto su color...

- **Sr. Hiwatari, ya no debería beber tanto, ¿quiere que le pida un taxi?-** pregunto amablemente la mesera de Castaños e ilusionados ojos, más para Kai aquello solo le lleno de rabia.

- **tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer... ¡Déjame solo!-** le gritó y la chica se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos... Ese no era el apuesto caballero que solía beber un par de tragos con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. No, ese hombre ahí era un alma destrozada y torturada que ni ella ni nadie podría reparar jamás.

Kai bebió un sorbo de su vaso y recargo su frente en su mano libre, ocultando su vista de cualquier curioso que pasara por ahí. No deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba hablar con nadie, no deseaba saber de nadie, solo que iría hundirse en el alcohol y desaparecer.

Fue por eso que cuando se percató de la silueta de un intruso en su mesa, levantó la mirada iracundo, dispuesto a escupir todo el veneno que le carcomía por dentro a quien quiera que fuese esa persona. Pero no pudo. Frente a él, en la silla siempre vacía de su mesa, estaba el. Ray, el amor de su vida, con su bella sonrisa y su ojos brillantes, tan radiante, como la primera vez que le vio.

-¿ **Ray?-** preguntó temeroso de que no fuese real y que fuese producto del alcohol y su torturado corazón – **¿eres tú?**

 **-si... Al fin te encontré-** le sonrió aún más, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad – **te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo... Me hiciste mucha falta –** confesó.

- **pero... ¿cuando llegaste? ¿como escapaste? ¿estas herido?-** preguntó con torpeza, maldiciendo el alcohol que acaba de tomar por hacerlo tan lento en ese preciso momento.

- **llegue hoy-** señaló la maleta a sus pies – **Mariah canceló el matrimonio, y tome el primer vuelo a Japón... Supuse que estarías aquí... Me contacte con tu asistente y ella me platicó de este lugar... Fue muy difícil hacerla hablar ¿sabes?-** le sonrió nuevamente y Kai le miro embelesado.

- **me alegra tenerte aquí-** confesó luego de unos minutos de contemplación. – **tú también me hiciste mucha falta-** Ray se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras del ruso, se sentía nervioso, torpe y muy ansioso.

-¿ **y ahora?-** preguntó

- **pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos... ¿te parece?-** sugirió levantando la mano para llamar a la mesera que impactada había presenciado el cambio en el atractivo hombre.

- **me gusta esa idea... Hay tanto que quiero contarte... –** declaró – **la última vez que nos vimos no fue en la mejor de las situaciones-**

 **-ya habrá tiempo para eso... Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo y no separarme nunca de tu lado... No otra vez-** dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacando su cartera, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa. La mesera tardaba mucho y estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso con su amado.

Ray se sorprendió un poco al notar las acciones del ruso, quien tomando su maleta, le indicó que se pusiera de pie y le rodeó con su brazo su cintura – **listo, vámonos-** le susurró con galantería, logrando nuevos colores en su rostro y en el de los curiosos que observaban la escena.

- **y ¿ a dónde vamos?** -preguntó nervioso, antes los murmullos de la gente que eran testigos de su encuentro.

- **a donde tú quieras, yo solo quiero estar contigo, lo demás no me interesa...-** con paso firme avanzó, atrayendo más el cuerpo ajeno al suyo, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía feliz, realmente feliz, había subido al cielo, bajado al infierno y nuevamente atraído al paraíso, todo por estar a su lado.

Cuando finalmente abandonaron el bar, Kai se acercó sonriente. Ray le miro feliz a los ojos y bajo lentamente hasta sus labios, deseoso de sentirlos nuevamente, mordiendo sin darse cuenta, su propio labio inferior, provocando al ruso frente a él, quien sin resistirme por más tiempo, le beso. La gloria. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza, brincando de dicha en sus pechos y por la fuerza de atracción sus cuerpos se unieron fundiéndose en un abrazo. Sus lenguas se reconocieron de inmediato y lo que empezó dulce y torpe se volvió apasionado y demandante...

Se separaron solo unos instantes, ahí, en medio de la fría noche, a la salida del bar, y sonrieron con complicidad en la mirada. – **Te amo** \- fue el chino el primero en hablar

- **y yo te amo a ti –** respondió el ruso, pegando su frente a la del más bajo – **te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cómo es la vida sin pensar en ti-** declaró acercándose más, si eso era posible.

- **y ¿valió la pena la espera?-** pregunto sonriente el de cabellos negros.

- **¿por ti? definitivamente si –** un nuevo beso sello aquella declaración...10 años les había tomado llegar hasta ese momento, 10 años, en los que trataron inútilmente de enterrar ese sentimiento, 10 años que cualquiera de los dos volverían a esperar, por la única promesa de volverse a encontrar, porque al final de cuentas, ¿que son 10 años, comparados con una vida al lado del amor de tu vida?

 **Fin.**

Agradezco a todos los lectores que me acompañaron hasta este momento y a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para hacerme saber lo que les parecía la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Nota: la ceremonia que se relata esta basada en la tradición matrimonial China, investigue un poco y me pareció apropiada tomando en cuenta el cuadrado pensamiento de la gente de la aldea.

Espero que lo disfrutarán tanto como yo. Y esperen mi próximo fic.

Saludos!


End file.
